You're on the air with Mina Aino
by Kmoney
Summary: Mina has her own radio show. What could this lead to? Well part ten is up! I also keep forgetting to put this disclaimer so I will. I don't own Gundam Wing/Ronin Warriors/Pokemon/Tenchi/Sailormoon/Digimon/and any other show
1. Things are just weird

"Mina your own." Cye announced on the speaker and clicked something and the 'On air' sign flashed on.   
"Hi welcome to Late Night Chat." Mina greeted, "I'm your host Mina Aino. Tonight we have a guest, plus I'll be taking phone calls from our listeners and e-mails. Taking the first call." She pressed a button, "You're on the air with Mina Aino, how can I help you?"   
"Uh....yes I have this girl problem." The young man started, "How can I get rid of it?" "Uh sir what kind of girl problem?" Mina asked.   
"You see I'm in a house full of girls and two of them constantly fight over me. I need it to stop."   
Mina began to ponder on that, "Okay I have two possible solutions for ya. The first being to tell them that your sick of them fighting." "And the second?" He asked.   
"I can send Heero Yuy over there to do away with them. What da you say?"   
In the room with Cye, Heero can be seen loading various guns.   
"Does sending him over here cost anything?" The guy asked.   
"Nope! Its free!" Mina answered.   
"Okay then could you send him over here."   
"Sure. I'm going to transfer you to someone who will take your address and he'll be over in no time. Call me with the results. Bye." She pressed another button, "You're on the air with Mina Aino, how can I help you?"   
"Oh hi Mina. Its me, Nick Carter." "Where the hell are you?" Mina yelled.   
"Mina watch your mouth." Cye said.   
"Sorry." "Oh something came up. I have to cancel on you. Sorry. I'll do it some other time."   
"Sure right. That's the second time you've cancel. Keep it up and I'll send Heero to get you."   
"I'm really sorry. Bye."   
"Anyways....." She looked at Cye and covered the mic with her hand, "We don't have a guest. What do we do?" "Give me ten minutes and I'll have someone." Cye said.   
"Bet no be the flyer guy outside." Mina threaten.   
"Don't worry. It'll be a couple of my friends."   
"Well okay......" Mina moved her hand and pressed another button, "You're on the air with Mina Aino, how can I help you?" "Yes I have this problem...." The lady said, "You see I have this job and it takes up all my time and I really would like to do something besides it."   
"You sound familiar." Mina began, "Is this Trista?" "No!"   
"This is Trista! You don't have a job except for-" "Don't say it! That's the job I'm talking about." "How am I suppose to help you quit. Its your freakin' destiny. You should have been born on another planet besides Pluto."   
Trista sighed, "Just tell the world. Your suppose to be able to help me." "Uh Trista I can't tell you how you tell whoever is your boss that you don't want to be the guardian of time."   
"Really that's all I have to do? Thanks Mina!" "Uh Trista you don't........" Mina sighed and pressed the next button, "You're own the air with Mina Aino, how can I help you?" "I'm your biggest fan!" The male voice yelled.   
"Thank you." "I love you and worship you. I wish you could feed me and walk me."   
Mina looked around the room and then at Cye who just shrugged his shoulders.   
"Uh....sir. What exactly are you?" "My names Scooby and I'm a dog."   
"A......dog?" "Yep!" "This is some kind of joke, right?" "Nope. I solve mysterious with my friends."   
"A mystery solving talking dog. Wow aren't you special?" "Sure am. I lick your poster everyday." "Hanging up now!" Mina announced disgusted and clicked the button, "Give me a second to regain control. Listen to a song." She moved the microphone and turned around in her chair, "Cye, where are your friends? I can't take another one of those calls."   
"Their right at the door." Cye pointed at the door that lead out the room Mina was in. She stoop up and opened the door and turned back to Cye, "Rowen Hashiba and Sage Date?"   
"Hey that's all I could get." "Nothings wrong with us." Rowen said, "We don't lick your poster everyday." "We visualize and pretend to be in bed with you instead." Sage added.   
"Must we go there?" She asked.   
"We don't have to go there. I mean we shouldn't go there. Were in public." Sage replied.   
Mina just pretend not to hear that last comment and headed back to her seat, "Sit over there." She pointed to the other chairs. They both sat down and Cye hit a button, "Hi welcome back. Our guest have arrive. Say hello Rowen and Sage." "Hi." They both greeted.   
"Okay were going to answer a few callers questions and find out a little about our guest." She pressed a button, "You're on the air with Mina Aino and her two guest, can we help you?" "Uh yes I would like to know how I could get a boy to like me?"   
"One of you guys want to take it?" Mina asked.   
"Sure." Rowen agreed, "Be nice. Become his friend, feed him and-"   
"Say you'll sleep with him on the first date and congratulation you have your man." Sage finished.   
"What if it doesn't work?" She asked.   
"There's always the alternative. I can send Heero down there to force him to go out with you." Mina suggested.   
"Uh....you can't do that." "Why can't I?" "Cause he's the one I'm trying to get." "I knew you sounded familiar!" Sage exclaimed, "Your that girl that don't like wars. Relena Peacecraft."   
"She is isn't she." Rowen said.   
"Well we'll have to do the other alternative." Mina said.   
"And that is?" Relena asked. "Get him jealous. Go out with another guy." "I could never do that." "Well then I don't know what to tell you." "Did you try feeding him?" Rowen asked.   
"No." "Then try it." "Okay. Thank you."   
Mina pressed the button as she shook her head, "You're on the air, how can we help you?"   
"Hey Mina, how come you hung up on me?" "Is this that dog again?" "Scooby. My name is Scooby." "How can a dog use the phone?" Rowen asked.   
"Shaggy dialed for me." He answered.   
"Somebody do something about this dog." Mina pleaded.   
"I got to go." Scooby said, "Bye." "Bye." Licking noises can be heard over the phone, "See I licked your poster." After that a dial tone.   
"Mina are you okay?" Sage asked. "Disturbing......." Was her reply.   
"Yes we can see."   
"I feel so violated." Mina said.   
"Uh you have more calls." Rowen brought up.   
"Sage, be a dear and press a button." "Uh okay." Sage pressed a button, "Now what?" "Greet them." "You're own the air. I'm Sage, and with me is Rowen and a now traumatized Mina."   
"Hey Mina, I just wanted to say that I love your show and to make sure you were okay." The man said.   
"Do you have a problem?" Sage asked.   
"No not really. Just wanted to see if Mina was okay." Rowen looked at Sage and then at Cye and then back at Sage, "What are you about to do?" "Hey buddy. What if I told you she wasn't okay, but she was passed out on the floor?" "Is she passed out on the floor?" They asked.   
"What's your name?" Sage asked, "Tell me and I'll tell you if she or not."   
"Its Brock. Now is she passed out?"   
"Absolutely!" Sage answered, "She's twitching too. Might be dead. Rowen take over let me go check her pulse." Sage just sat back in his chair.   
"She can't be dead!" Brock yelled.   
"Don't worry she's fine." Rowen assured, "Its just you didn't have a problem and Sage wanted to give you one." "Why kind of problem?" "Were sorry the number you have dial is hanging up on you." Sage pressed another button, "This radio hosting thing is fun."   
The heard a crash at the door and all turned to it a giant brown dog stood there, "Scooby has come to see you Mina."   
Mina slowly looked at him and then proceeded to scream hysterically, "Stay away!"   
Scooby walked closer to Mina, "But I'm your biggest fan." "Yes and your also a talking dog. Not her type." Sage pointed out.   
"Not even her species." Rowen added.   
"It doesn't matter." Scooby said and ran up to Mina and licked her hand, "I love you!" She jumped out her chair and ran to the other side next to Rowen and Sage.   
"Why don't you love me?" Scooby asked.   
Another crash and everyone looked at the door. There stood Brock with a ax in his hand, "Which one of you is Sage?" "Look we have a psychopathic problem." Sage said, "I'm Sage." "Where's Heero?" Mina asked.   
"Off dealing with someone's problem." Cye answered.   
"You will die." Brock ran towards Sage with the ax, who jumped out of his seat as Brock sliced it in half.   
"Scooby loves you Mina!" he jumped on top of her and began licking her face, "Marry me!"   
"Hey stop that!" Sage yelled, "Rowen quick call the cops. We have a psychopathic fan and a rapist dog on the loose." Brock swung at Sage, who dodged it and socked Brock and then took the ax, "Rowen that's okay. Handle the next caller." Rowen nodded and pressed the button, "Uh hi. You're on the air with Rowen Hashiba. Can I help you?" "Yes, Your my inspiration Rowen." The guy said.   
"That's good to hear." "Die! Dog! Die!" Sage yelled. He raised the ax and was about to chop Scooby in half.   
"Sage you might hurt Mina!" Cye yelled on the mike.   
"Oh yeah."   
Rowen turned his attention back to the caller, "What's your name?" "Its Ash!" "Ash!" Brock yelled, he walked over to other mike, "Rowen's your inspiration?" "Yeah. I think about you everytime I'm fighting a pokemon battle and when I go to bed." Ash explained.   
"That's nice....I think." Rowen said.   
Sage had kicked Scooby off Mina and was now about to chop him in half when he heard what Ash said, "Nice nothin' Ro. That guy gets turned on by you. He's gay!" "Mina! Have babies with me!" Scooby yelled and jumped on Mina again and licked her in the face. "Stop that!" Mina yelled, "Sage!" Sage looked back at the floor, "Oh sorry Mina." He kicked Scooby again and he fell over. He then helped Mina to her feet.   
"Thank you." She walked back to her chair and grabbed the mike. "I'm not gay." Ash protested.   
"When a guy inspiration you that much your gay." Mina replied.   
They all heard a crash, but ignored it.   
"I just wanted Rowen to know that I once had a dream about him and me and we were-."   
"Oh what was that Mina?" Rowen said, "Hang up? Okay." Rowen pressed the button.   
Mina jumped up out of her chair, "What the hell was that?"   
"Scooooooooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby came from under the table extremely happy.   
Mina looked at the floor and Sage was knocked out, that's when she began to breath really hard and then passed out right next to him.   
"Oh that can't be good." Cye said, "Mina fainted the shows over. Go home."   
"But I didn't get my chance to kill Sage." Brock whined.   
"I can do the show." Rowen offered.   
"No no." Cye said, "This is Mina's show and she fainted, so its over. Tell the fokes goodnight for her." "Well okay, but I'm coming back tomorrow." Rowen said and turned to the mike, "That's it for Late Night Chat. I'm Rowen Hashiba and we'll see ya later." Cye pressed a button a button and the 'on air' sign went off, "Let's go home." He said and stood up.   
"Stupid dog." Rowen and Brock said. They both stood up and walked towards Scooby who was near Mina and had weapons in their hands.   
"Scooby's gotta go." With that Scooby ran followed by Rowen and Brock on his tail.   
Cye looked in the room, "She's go company. She'll be okay." He turned off the lights and walked out the room.   
The End?   
  
A/N: That's it for this fic. Unless you want me to write more. I got this idea because I was watching Scooby-doo at 2:00 in the morning and thinking like a nut. Bye bye


	2. Well...what else can happen?

And the insanity continues   
  
A/N: Okay you know how I told you that was the end of that fic. Well thanks to some people. Two to be exact that reviewed it and ask me to write more I decided to. See I don't really care for reviews, but its nice that people like the story and just for those two people, GoldenGoddess and Anime Princess. (So no else can take the credit for their kindness) I'm going to do it. Now I'm going to shut-up so you people can read.   
  
The next morning after the strange night before, Heero Yuy walked in and glanced around, He noticed that a few things are trashed and continued down the hall. He made his way to the radio studio and opened the door. On the floor he saw Mina passed out with another guy, "I leave to take care of things and stuff happens. Well better check on the boss." He walked over to Mina began to poke her, "Hey boss! Get up!" Mina made a groan and opened her eyes, "You have a guy in the room with you. Want me to kill him?"   
Mina sat up and shook her head and thought about last night, "No that's okay." "What happen here?" Heero asked, "The building is trashed."   
"I have the slightest clue. Last thing I remember is that....dog."   
"What dog?"   
"That dog that tried to rape me."   
"A dog tried to rape you. You want me to kill him?"   
"Go ahead. It can talk and its name is Scooby-doo."   
"I'll take care that later."   
They hear whistling and then Cye entered the room, "Oh I see your back, Heero. Boy last night sure was a strange one." He explained.   
"I can tell." Heero said, "Why is the building trashed?"   
"Rowen and Brock chased that freakin' dog around trying to kill him cause he caused the show to go off the air earlier than planned."   
"Did they kill it?" "No. Some green van pulled up and the dog hopped in and it sped off. Read 'Mystery Machine'. Anywho, is Sage still knocked out? Is he alive?"   
Heero looked at the other person still in knocked out and check his pulse, "He's still alive."   
"That's good to hear." "We need to clean the building up and get me some aspirin." Mina said.   
"I can get the building clean in twenty minutes." Heero said, "I'll be back." He walked to a closet right across from the radio room and pulled out five guns, "If you need me I'll be at the local school getting people to volunteer to clean up."   
"All right. Have fun." Cye said. Heero looked at him and walked out. Cye walked over to Sage and shook him, "Hey Sage! Time to get up!" Sage opened his eyes and looked at Cye, "Cye, where the hell am I?" "At the radio station." Cye answered, "Where you were last night."   
"Oh....Man does my head hurt." "Your not the only one." Mina said.   
"Well we have to get rid of your headache, Mina. You have a show to do tonight."   
"I do? I planned to sleep in all day."   
"Nope gotta work. Let's just hope everyone's sake that nothing like last night happens tonight." Cye prayed, "Oh Rowen's your new co-host. Sage is your new bodyguard and I'm still the master."   
"I'm a bodyguard? Since when?" Sage asked.   
"Since now. I said so. Whatever I say goes. Got it?" "Whatever." "What about Heero?" Mina asked, "He's a perfectly fine bodyguard."   
"Heero is here and there remember. He's also the alternative for people's problems and won't always be here as for Sage.....he has no life, so he'll do just fine." Cye explained, "I'll see ya'lls tonight."   
"Cye, who's tonight's guest?" Cye kept walking out the door and answered without turning around, "Davis...." "The flyer guy!" Mina yelled, "I told you I didn't want him."   
"And Pikachu." He finished as if she never said anything, "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back."   
"What's so bad about the flyer guy?" Sage asked.   
Mina glared at him, "He gives out flyers. What kind of job is that?" "Well you have Pikachu." Sage assured, "That must be something good."   
"Oh I can tell this is going to be one of those nights."   
Twenty minutes later, Heero returned with a class of kids, who began to clean up the building with him watching over them with his machine gun. Cye finally came back from the coffee room and joined Sage in radio control room, where he works, "Did I tell Mina that Sailormoon and Mars were guest too?"   
"No." "Good." Cye replied with a grin, "Where is she?" "She went home. Said something about rope and a place very high." Sage explained.   
"Oh that's nice." Heero entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Heero the building looks great. I didn't know school kids could clean so well." "Just takes a little motivation." Heero explained, "Where's the boss?" "At home about to hang herself or something like that."   
"Oh that's good to hear."   
  
Later that night....Rowen had arrived and Mina returned rather upset and her attempts at hanging herself, "Stupid rope broke on me. Why me?" "It'll be okay, Mina." Rowen assured her, "I'm sure this night can't possibly be weirder than the night before."   
"I hope your right."   
"Okay Mina." Cye said, "Were ready. Davis the flyer boy will be here in two minutes and Pikachu in about ten." He pressed a button an the 'on air' sign flashed on.   
"Welcome to Late Night Chat. I'm your host Mina Aino with my new co-host Rowen Hashiba." "Hi!" Rowen greeted. There was a knock on the door before anyone else could say anything, "Looks like our first guest arrived." "Please be normal. Please be normal." Mina whispered to herself.   
Davis entered the room with a handful of flyers in his hand, "Hello Mina, Hello Rowen."   
"Yeah hi Davis. It was nice seeing ya. Have a great night. Bye bye." Mina said, "Well he sure was a intresting guest."   
Davis didn't leave instead he sat in the empty chair and got comfortable, "You haven't heard about my interesting life style."   
Mina cocked a eyebrow at him, "You give out flyers " She flat out said.   
"That's not all. I've also saved the world once or twice." He explained cocky.   
"Really?" Rowen asked, "How?"   
"With my digimon."   
"What the hell's a digimon?" Heero asked from the other room.   
"Heero you know better." Cye said.   
"Sorry, but I want to know." "Well a digimon is a digital creature with powers to digi-volve and talk and other stuff like that." Davis explained.   
The room was oddly quiet before Mina spoke, "So let's take a caller." She pressed a button, "Hi what's your question or problem?"   
"Hi, Mina. Its me, Tenchi, the guy from last night with the girl problem." "Oh hi how did that go?" "Well it went rather no so good. You see your friend, Heero came and shot people up and then left." "Yeah, so what was the problem?" Mina asked.   
"You see I thought he was just coming over here to tell them to stop not kill them."   
"I told he was coming over to do away with them. Did you not understand?" "I really didn't know he was going to kill them." "Well can't change that now can we. Just think of the good side of things. Those girls will never fight over you anymore." Rowen said.   
"Well I guess I can think of it that way. Bye."   
"Before anyone else ask for Heero's help. Pre-warning: He doesn't talk to people, he kills them." Mina explained.   
"What about me?" Davis asked, "I am a savior of the world."   
"Yeah and so is everybody else in this room." Mina and Rowen announced.   
"Oh I'm not wanted."   
"You just figured that out."   
"The next guest is here." Rowen said letting Pikachu in, "Hi Pikachu." "Pikachu!" It greeted. It then hoped onto the desk and everyone looked at it.   
"Any callers for Pikachu?" Mina asked. She pressed a button.   
"Uh yes, Pikachu, what's the meaning of life?" The person asked.   
"Pika...pi...pikachu...chu...pika....chu...pi...pi...pikachu....pika..pikachu..pikachu...pi...pika...pi...pikachu." It said and everyone looked at it.   
"Thanks Pikachu. You've helped me a ton." The person said and hung up.   
"What the hell did it just say?" Sage asked, "I want to know the meaning of life too."   
"Okaaaaay. Anymore callers for pikachu or Davis?" Rowen asked. Mina pressed the button.   
"Yes this is for Pikachu." The guy began, "Pikachu, what is the best sex position?"   
Pikachu pondered on it for a minute and began, "Pika.....pikachu....Pi!" "Really!?" The guy asked.   
"Pi!" "Thanks." They hung afterwards.   
"What the hell? Does everybody, but the people in this room understand that thing?" Rowen asked.   
"Next caller." Mina announced pressing the button.   
"Hello Mina, just wanted to tell you your show rocks and I have a question for Pikachu." The guy said, "Pikachu, how do I give a girl an organism?"   
"Pikachu...pi...pi...pikachu."   
"Are you sure that's how I do it?" They asked.   
"Uh hello you guy person." Rowen began, "What did that Pikachu say?"   
"It said go long and strong."   
"I didn't need to hear that." Mina said, "Thank you bye now."   
"Bye."   
"Must be the fastest way to do that." Cye stated, "Interesting."   
"Is anyone going to call for me?" Davis asked.   
"I'll get back to you on that." Mina said and pressed the button, "Hello your on."   
"Yes, this is a question for Davis." "Finally." Davis said.   
"Right, my question is are you gay?" The guy asked.   
"Am I gay? What kind of question is that?" "Okay then can you hit on Mina right now and have her get some kind of attraction to you?" They asked.   
"Of course I can."   
Behind the glass you can see Heero smiling for once, Cye laughing his head off, and Sage holding a cell phone to his ear.   
Davis stood up and walked next to Mina, "Hello Mina. Your very pretty."   
"Heero, Sage! Get em'!"   
Sage hung up the phone and both him and Heero walked out the other to that one and grabbed Davis. Heero grabbed one arm and Sage grabbed the other, "You want us to kill him?" Heero asked.   
"Do whatever you want."   
They left and two very familiar people walked in right after them. This made Mina fall out of her chair and Cye to laugh really hard, "I forgot to tell you about our last two guest."   
Mina sat back in her chair and looked at them, "Look Mina, its Sailor Moon and Mars." Rowen said.   
"What did I do to deserve this?" Mina asked.   
"Hi Mina!" Sailormoon greeted, "How's life treating you?" "Currently in the most evilest way it can treat me." Mina answered.   
"Oh that's so sad." Mars said, "Well I guess you have to ask us questions and stuff."   
"Mina, do you know your the only girl here. I mean running this show." "Yes and let's keep it that way."   
"Well ladies have a seat and we'll take callers." Rowen explained and pressed the button, "You're on. What's your question?"   
"Oh hi. My name is.....anonymous and this is a question for everyone in that room. Is there any possible way I can get you guys to have a group orgy?"   
There was a long paused and Mina just hung up on the person, "Next caller."   
"Hi," The girl said, "This is for Sailor Mars. Are you a pyromaniac?" "No." Mars said flat out.   
"Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw you that day that forest fire happen a couple of months ago."   
"Wasn't me. Wrong person."   
"I'm not too sure. You don't see a bunch of girls running around in red mini-skirts."   
"It wasn't me."   
"Come to think of it....." Rowen began, "I do remember seeing a girl in a red mini-skirt too."   
"All right! It was me! Geesh. Stop with the third degree."   
"All right I'll be down their to arrest you in about five minutes." "Damn."   
"Who are those people outside the window, Mina?" Moon asked and pointed behind her.   
Mina turned around and her face grew with fear, "Its that DOG!" She screamed, "Keep him away!"   
"We mean no harm." The blonde boy said, "My names Freddie. We've come to solve a mystery of the strange noises." The four humans and Scooby walked in the room.   
"Keep that devil dog away from me!" Mina yelled.   
"I missed you Mina!" Scooby said.   
"Where is Heero and Sage?" Rowen asked, "They have all the weapons."   
"I'll find them." Cye announced   
The girl in the orange then spoke up, "Have you guys noticed anything funny going on lately?" "The talking dog!" Rowen said, "And the fact that he's trying to rape Mina."   
"No not Scooby." The other girl said, "Funny noises. Like a ghost or something?" "Like no way man. I don't want to deal with any ghost." The second boy said.   
"I don't want to deal with talking dogs!" Mina said.   
A gun shot was heard, glass shattered and Scooby fell dead on the ground, "Was that the talking dog you were talking about boss?" Heero asked putting his gun away.   
"Thank you."   
"You like killed my dog man." The boy in green said, "That's like not cool at all."   
Another gun shot and he fell dead. Sage was behind him putting his gun away, "Your can join him then."   
"You killed Shaggy!" The girl in orange yelled.   
Pikachu ran next to her and closed its eyes, "PIKA.....CHUUUUUUUU!!" It electrocuted her till she fell dead as well.   
"We better get out of here Freddie or we'll be next." The other girl said. "Okay!" They pass Sage and Heero and made a run for it. Both them turned to look at Mina, "Kill them?" Heero asked.   
"Sure! Go ahead!" Mina agreed, "I don't care!"   
"We have a call." Rowen said, "Your on." "Yes...hi....I'm a doctor that helps special people with their problems. I can help you all ya know." "Yes Sailor Moon needs extreme help." Sailor Mars said.   
Sailor Moon glared at her and stood up, "Your the one that needs help!" "Oh really? I'm surprise I don't. Look who's my leader?" "Are you saying that I'm a bad leader?" "I'm saying your a horrible leader and that you should get a life." Mina put her head in her hands, "WHY ME!?" Was all she said.   
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon tossed her disk at Mars, who jumped out the way and it continued towards the room Cye was in and almost hit him. It then came back and landed in her hand.   
"Oh yeah your not so hot." Mars said, "Mars fire ignite!" She shot a blast of fire at Sailor Moon, who managed to dodge it and it almost hit Heero and Sage.   
"Ladies calm down!" Rowen said, "Your going to hurt someone."   
"Shut-up!" "Well that's a little rude."   
"Okay that's it!" Mina yelled and stood up, "Venus Crystal Power!" Where Mina once was now stood Sailor Venus.   
"Hey Mina's Sailor Venus!" Sage yelled, "That's so cool!"   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She tossed her chain at both the other scouts and tied them together.   
"Hey Mina what's the big idea!?" Sailor Moon asked.   
"You guys are being mean. Fighting at a time like this. I show you the error of your ways. Rowen, Pikachu run the show. Heero, Sage let's take them outside." Heero and Sage both grabbed the chain and dragged the two Scouts following Sailor Venus to where ever she was leading them.   
"So Pikachu?" Rowen began, "Some night, huh?"   
"Pikachu!" It agreed.   
"Hey is that all you can say?" Rowen asked.   
"Of course not. I just don't want everyone to know I can talk." It said in a very mature, Sherlock Homes kinda voice.   
"Whoa! I know ratings will go up for sure." Rowen cheered, "Hey so what's the meaning of life?" "I will be glad to explain it, but we have to go off air for it. Not everyone should know this."   
"Okay cool. No prob." Rowen signal at Cye and it cut the airline.   
*Slight pause in between*   
The sign 'on air' flashed back on.   
"That's amazing." Rowen said, "I can't believe it." "You must never tell a soul." Pikachu said, "Excuse me I must now go back to saying my name."   
"Well okay."   
"Pikachu!"   
"I think we should take some callers." Rowen pressed the button, "Hi your on with Rowen and Pikachu can we help you?"   
"What happen to Mina?"   
"She's busy." Rowen answered.   
"Well I need some help. You see I think I'm high right now and all I see are these little creatures with blue hair."   
"Smurfs." Rowen answered.   
"Yes that's the name smurfs. You want to hear them sing."   
"La la la la la la. La la la la la." Little voices sang.   
"Your not high." Rowen said, "Smurfs are real! I use to be one. Untill I ask the great wizard of Oz to turn me into a human." "You use to be a smurf?" Cye yelled, "Cool!"   
"I'm going to go now. I know I'm not high. Thank you."   
"Does that mean Sailor Mercury is a smurf too?" Mina asked coming back.   
"She sure is." Rowen answered, "We both visited the wizard the same time."   
"I can't believe your a smurf." Sage said, "I guess that's cool."   
"Look at the time." Heero announced, "Shows over."   
Mina went back to her chair, "This has been Late Night Chat. I'm your Mina Aino with my new co-host Rowen Hashiba. Have a goodnight!"   
Cye clicked the button and 'on air' sign went off.   
"Goodnight all." The Pikachu said and ran off, "I must go back to my idiot trainer."   
"See ya'll tomorrow." Cye said. Everyone walked out the room and he turned the lights off.   
  
A/N: Well that's the end of that one. I think the first one was better, but you tell me. Uh Bye bye.


	3. The show must go on

"We are on in five minutes!" Cye yelled, "Everyone get ready."  
Rowen and Mina sat in their chairs as Cye set everything up. Rowen took this time to ask Mina a question, "Mina, I've been meaning to ask you somethin'?"  
"What is it?" "What did you do to Sailor Moon and Mars?" Mina looked at Rowen with a sly grin, "Why I sent them home." "That's it?" "Yes Rowen that's it. Nothing special."  
"Okay were ready you two." Cye pressed the on air button and the sign flashed on.  
"Hey can I do it?" Rowen asked.  
"Sure go ahead."  
Rowen smiled and turned to the microphone, "Welcome to Late Night Chat I'm Rowen Hashiba your co-host with your host Mina Aino." "Hi!" Mina greeted, "Well tonights guest is Nick Carter and-I can't read these last few names." She looked at Cye and he smiled, "Well we'll just see them as they come then won't we."  
"Right now while were waiting for our guest to show up. We'll take a few callers." Rowen pressed a button, "Hello your on the air with Rowen and Mina."  
"Yes, I have this blasted problem." A male voice came.  
"That's why were here." Mina said, "What's up?" "Well you see I'm trying to surpass Kakarot in power, but everytime I seem to he just gets stronger. How do I stop that blasted idiot for a saiyan?" Rowen and Mina exchange glances, "Pratice." They both answered.  
"What....what do you think I do? Sit around and eat cookies and ice cream all blasted day?" "Okay then whatever he does you do ten times harder." Mina suggested "I do that too." "Well maybe he's lucky and your not." Rowen said.  
"I don't think so!" "Okay maybe he's just better than you. Stronger than you and will always be stronger than you." Rowen said, "Just get over it and accept it." "WHAT!?!?!?" The man yelled, "You did not just tell Vegeta, prince of all saiyans to let Kakarot a thrid class saiyan be stronger than me!"  
"He's already stornger than you." Rowen mummbled   
"I heard you and I'll blast you to the next deminesion for that smart remark!" "To the what!?"   
"Okay calm down!" Mina said. Both men fell silent waiting for her next words, "Uh Vegeta, man as it seems your not getting, your not going to get and you never will get stronger than this Kakarot guy, so just get over it. Rowen....whatever."  
"You will be blasted to the next deminesion as well woman!-What!? Bulma let go! I'm talking right now! Stop! Woman I'll blast you!" "And you'll be outside on corner if you do!" A female voice threaten, "Give me the phone!" "You will have yours." Vegeta warned before leaving.  
"Hello?" The female said.  
"Hello." Mina greeted, "What's up!?"  
"Sorry about Vegeta. He's just mr. grumpy. Don't mind him at all. My names Bulma. I love this show and it seems to only get better." "Thanks, Bulma." Rowen said, "Gotta a problem or anything?" "Well not really. Just Vegeta, but that's the way he comes. Anyways I'll let you get back to work. BYE!" "BYE!" Rowen and Mina coursed.  
"She was nice." Rowen said.  
"She was. Okay next caller." Mina pressed the button, "Your on the air with Mina and the human smuf what's your problem?" "You did not just call me a human smuf!" Rowen yelled.  
Mina blinked at him confused, "But you are a human smuf." "Yeah so, but you don't need to tell the world. That's something you keep on the DL." "Right and so me, everyone else in this station, everyone who was listening that night before and this caller will only know." Mina explained, "And a lot of people don't already know."  
"Let's not advertise it to everyone. Kay?" "Whatever." She then put her attention back to the caller, "Hi, sorry. Uh what's your problem?" "Human smuf! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-" The rest of that was dail tone "That's enough of you!" Rowen said.  
"He didn't even tell us his problem." Mina said.  
"You hang up on people all the time!" "I do not!" "Whatever! Your know you do." Rowen countered.  
Mina held her hand in front of Rowen, "Talk to hand cause the face don't give a damn."  
"You know I'm right that's why your ignoring me." Mina looked at him with no inetrest at all, "Your talking me. Why?" "You-" "Who?" "Your-"  
"What was that?" "Stop-" "Stop what?" Rowen then suck in a breath and blurted out, "Youknowi'mrightthat'swhyyourignoringme." he then took a breath afterwards.  
"Really?" Mina asked not caring at all, "Are you sure about that?" "Shut-up!" Rowen threaten.  
"You sure you want me to do that?" "Mina! You shouldn't have privilages I can't have. I should be able to hang up-" "La la la la la." Mina sang, "Come on Rowen you know the words!" Rowen then glared at her, "That is so not funny."  
"I know it isn't. Me making fun of your race. No way! I would never." She then looked at the floor, "Oh Rowen I think I steped on your mother!" Rowen looked at the floor out of instinct and then back up at Mina, "You need to stop." "Whoops that was the little smuf with the red hat." Mina said, "Papa smuf I think his name was."   
Rowen was about to counted when the door opened, "Nick Carter is in the house!"  
Both Mina and Rowen turned to him, "Hi!" Mina greeted.  
Nick sat down in the empty chair, "So what were you guys talking about?" "Mina was talking about my-" "Cooking! Rowen has great cooking!"  
"Oh that's nice to hear." Nick said, "So let's take some calls."  
Mina pressed a button, "Hi your on with Mina, Nick and Rowen what's your problem?" "OH MY! NICK I love you!" "That's cool." Nick said, "What's your name?" "Its Rini!" "Hi Rini!" Nick greeted.  
"Do you have a problem?" Rowen asked.  
Mina looked at Rowen, "Her hair is pink and her eyes are red, her dad throws roses. You pick a problem."  
"Hi Mina! I'm so happy you invited Nick to your show. I have to.....go." She hung up.  
"Right." Rowen said and pressed another button, "Hi your on the air with Rowen, Nick and the blonde."  
"Hi. Rowen and Mina you two seem to be having problems." The girl said, "First off. Mina where do you get off picking on poor Rowen." Rowen smiled cocky at Mina, "Your just talking about him here and there." "He made me mad." Mina explained.  
"And another thing! Where do you get off stepping on his mother." Mina put her head in her hand and shook it and Rowen lost his cocky smile, "You do know she didn't really step on my mom right?" "She said she stepped on your mom and papa smuf! How could she?" "What's your name sweet thang?" Nick Carter asked.  
Mina glared at Nick, "Sage! Get rid of him!"  
"Get rid of me? Why?" Nick asked.  
Sage walked in the room and dragged Nick out the room, "Am I killing him too?" "No! Lots of people will hunt you down and kill you in the most burtal way." "Well we wouldn't want that would we?" Sage left with Nick yelling, but they didn't get very far both of them ran back in the room with a little pink hair girl right behind them.  
"What's wrong?" Rowen asked.  
"Its a demon!" Sage yelled.  
"Oh no! Its RINI!" Mina yelled.  
"Mina!" Rini greeted, "Hi! I just came to say hi to Nick and all." "Hello? What about me!? I mean you only were talking about the most important person in the world."   
"What's your name?" Rowen asked.  
"Its Misty."  
"Well Misty what's your problem?"  
"My friend Ash likes you too, but he's a guy and I worry about him sometimes. He tryed to rape his Pikachu pretending it was you. What do I do?" "Uh first..." Rowen's began, "Tell your friend to stop liking me. Now to stop his problem. Send him to a mental home or the alternative." "What's the alternative?" Misty asked.  
"Heero!" Sage, Mina, and Rowen yelled.  
"Oh cool! Send Heero!" Heero nodded that he heard and walked out the room with his guns with him.  
"Hey Little girl get off me!" Nick yelled.  
"But I love you Nick!"  
Mina and Rowen looked at the scene going on in the room and then at Sage and he looked at both of them.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Do something about that will you." Mina replied.  
"You said I can't kill him and she's a little girl, so I don't want to kill her. What am I suppose to do?" Sage explained.  
"Well...." Mina turned back to her microphone, "If you a big fan of Nick Carter. He is currently being attacked by a pink haired demon. If you want to win a date with him and something else then come down to the station and handle this." She then looked at Nick who was being kissed by Rini, "Don't worry Nick help is on the way." "Why can't you help me?" Nick asked.  
"Oh me. I don't do that stuff. That's Sage and Heero's job. Heero's gone and Sage is too wussy to kill your problem."  
Sage glared at her, "I quit!" "You can't quit!" Mina yelled.  
"I can and I have!" "No you can't quit!"  
"I just did." Sage mocked.  
"Well I'm not your friend anymore!" Mina countered.  
"I don't care."  
"I'm telling Heero!"  
"That is not going to work."  
Mina mumbled something and glared at him, "Anyways....What's ups?" "We have a guest!" Rowen cheered  
"Really!?" Mina turned to the door where Ranma was standing at the door, "Hi! You!"  
"His name is Ranma." Sage corrected.  
"I'm not talking to you." Mina said and looked at Ranma, "So hi!" "Hi! Why am I here again?" "Because people love you."  
"I already know that. I have three fiancées." Ranma replied, "So why am I here?" "I really don't know. I just let you sit down and people call and ask you questions and you either answered or we hang up on them." Mina explained.  
"Oh okay. Hey I have this problem as well. Can you help me first?"  
"Uh sure. No prob." Rowen agreed, "Just take a seat." Ranma sat down and a begun, "You see my problem is this. When you throw cold water on me something happens." "You usually get wet." Nick replied on the floor, "Ahhh no more kisses." "Can't you gag her or something Sage?" Cye asked entering his little room on the other side of the station, "She's starting to bug me."  
"Sage quit!" Mina told Cye.  
"You can't quit!" Cye yelled.  
"I told you you couldn't quit."  
"Why can't I?" "Cause I'll tell your deepest darkest secret!" Sage's face went pale, "You wouldn't?" "I would." "That's harsh." Rowen mumbled and looked back at Ranma, "What happens when cold water is thrown on you?"  
"I turn into a girl." He mumbled.  
"I didn't hear you. Speak up." Mina said.  
"I turn into a red-haired girl." He whispered.  
"Dude your still low!"  
"I turn into a freakin' girl!" He yelled, "I want that to stop!"  
Mina stared at him, "Ranma?" "Yes?" He looked at her.  
"Turning into a girl is heaven's gift to you. That's not a problem." She replied.  
"You would say that." Rowen said.  
In the halls they heard a lot of screaming and words come from a few mouths like 'We'll kill that demon!' and 'Burn her at the stakes'.  
"Oh look Nick I think the cavery has arrive." Sage informed him and opened the door to see about three hundred girls standing there and a long line going down through the hall.  
"Hey you all can't come in. Only five." Sage ordered.  
"Fine." One girl said. Five girls went into the room they picked up Rini and passed her along and she began to be passed overhead of each girl. They then picked up Nick and carried him out.  
"Thanks Mina! Rowen! Nice being on the show! I'll see ya'lls another time!" He yelled as he was being carried out.  
All the girls then turned around and began to leave.  
  
  
A/N: If you didn't get the joke when Rowen asks Mina what she did with the two scouts. When she meant she sent them home she really meant back to their own planet or moon. Anyways the next chapter which I'm going to do is going to the continuous w/ the interview with Ranma.  
  



	4. Interview with Ranma and Company

A/N: Hello and welcome to the second part of this night. The interview with Ranma. Things just get plain weird and crazy. Enjoy.  
  
Ranma cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Your thing is beeping." "Oh!" Mina pressed the button, "Your on. Hi!"  
"Hey Ranma can I have one of your girls?"  
"No." Ranma answered.  
"Well can I have you?"  
"No way!" "Well then what can I have? I'm need a woman!"  
"Then why do you want me?" Ranma asked.  
"Cause your a woman." "When I find out where you live I'll have to come and kick your butt." "Why bother?" Mina said, "That's Heero's job and he enjoys it."  
"Well I personally want to take care of him." "Hey pal what's your name?" Rowen asked.  
"I'll just come down. I've decided on something else." He hung and everyone exchange glances.  
"So Ranma?" Mina began, "What do you do for a livin'?"  
"I'm currently trying to find a cure for my problem." He answered. "I just told you that was gift." Mina yelled, "Being a girl is a wonderful thing." "Not if you were a guy first and you fell into a spring and it made you this way."  
"Let's not fight with the guest Mina." Rowen cut in, "If he doesn't want to be a girl, he doesn't have to be one. I mean I wouldn't want to be one."  
Mina glared at him and then reverted her attention back to Ranma, "How'd it happen?"  
"Well me and my dad were in China and decided to train. We found a great area called 'The cursed springs' we began to train and I tripped my dad into a spring called 'Spring of the drowned Panda' and when he came out he was a panda." Ranma took a deep breath and continued, "He then knocked me into a spring called, 'Spring of the drowned girl' and when I came out I was a girl." "Now you say cold water causes you to change into a girl, right?" Mina questioned.  
Ranma nodded and noticed the look in Mina's eyes, "Your not thinking...what I think your thinking, are you?"  
Mina shook her head and moved her hand closer to the picture of water on the table, "No way. I would never. That's just plain mean." She gripped the picture and picked it up and hid it behind her back, "I mean I'm not going to do unless you let me. Can I do it?" "No." Ranma answered.  
"Oh well then. What else is new? How about all those girls you got?" She stood up and slowly made her way over near Ranma, who was beginning to worry about her sanity.  
"Ugh....There's Akane, she's pretty nice except when she has that freakin' mallet." Mina continued to advance on Ranma and now Sage was wondering what she was up to, "So about the other two?" Mina urged him to continue.  
"Well then there's Ukyou. She more like my friend. My dad set that up. As well as the first one." Now Rowen was wondering what Mina was up to and Ranma was now creeped out, but he decided to continued, "And last is Shampoo. She's an amazon and use to hate my girl form, but she fell in love with me."  
"Yes you are quite handsome. Now think fast!" She dumped the ice cold water on him and he shudder for a minute and changed into a red-haired girl and the male Ranma clothes were a little big on her.  
Sage, Rowen and Cye were all staring at the girl Ranma in utter shock, Mina on the other hand was laughing her head off, "That was sooooo cool!" She yelled. She calmed down and looked at the girl Ranma, "Hi! I'm Mina!" "I know." She said, "You know your in room full of cute guys?"  
"Yeah." Mina answered, "Cool huh?" "Oooooo" Girl Ranma said, "Can I be your co-host?" "I'm her co-host!" Rowen pointed out, "Sorry."  
"I have this problem." Girl Ranma began, "When you throw hot water on me-"  
"Let me guess?" Sage interrupted, "You turn into a guy with black hair."  
"Your good. Wanna marry me?" "No thank you."  
She nodded and turned back to Mina, "Are these your fiancés?" "No." "Can I have them?" She asked, "I mean my other self has three women and I just can't deal with that. I mean I need some love too."  
"I totally understand." Mina agreed.  
There was a unsure knock at the door and Sage cocked an eyebrow and opened it. There stood a black haired boy with a orange hairband that match his shirt. His face was filled with confusion.  
"Hi." Sage greeted.  
The boy turned to him, "Where is this place?" He asked, "I'm kinda lost."  
"This is a radio station." Sage answered, "Where do you need to go?" "Ugh....I do not know." The boy answered and bang his head on the wall, "I've been lost for three days."  
"Oh your cute!" Mina yelled and ran to his side, "What's your name?" "Its Ryoga." He answered and bang his head again.  
"Ah it'll be okay. You can stay here till you remember your way."  
"Hey!" Girl Ranma yelled, "I know you!" Ryoga looked at her and glared, "ITS YOU!"  
"You two know each other?" Rowen asked.  
"YES!" They both yelled.  
"Why don't you change back and fight me like a man." Ryoga challenged.  
Sage, Rowen and Cye all started to laugh.  
"Okay I will. Give me a second." She ran out the room, "Where's the bathroom?" "Down the hall." Mina answered, "The ladies room is on the right and the men's room is on the left."  
"Thank you." She ran down the hall. Everyone then turned back to Ryoga.  
They then heard someone yelling and running down the hall. Ranma boy zoomed in the room with a man on his tail. He was kinda old.  
"This is where you went Ranma?" The man asked, "We could be training right now and your in this room with all these guys." Mina cleared her throat and he looked at her, "I just so happen to be a girl. Thank you very much."  
"And her?" He questioned, "Say...?" "Don't even think about it dad?" Ranma warned.  
"You seem like a nice young lady." his dad said, "I'm Genma."  
"She seems like a nice young lady." Sage mocked, "But is she? No way."  
"Shut-up Sage."  
"Ranma!" Ryoga yelled and dropped his backpack, "Let's fight!"  
Ranma got in one of his many fighting styles and Ryoga did the same, "I'm ready!" Ranma announced.  
Heero took the perfect time to enter the room. He saw Ranma and Ryoga about to go at it and an old man talking to Mina.   
"What's going here?" He asked in his serious voice.  
Rowen stood up from his seat and walked up to his side, "You see we had this guest. Ranma" He pointed at Ranma, "And then this guy walks in lost and wants to kick our guest's ass, Ryoga." He points as Ryoga, "And then this guy pops up out of no where and is trying to con Mina into something, Genma." He pointed to the old guy.  
"Oh." Was all Heero had left to say.  
They heard a large splash and all looked at Ranma who was still a guy, he then began to laugh at Ryoga. When they all looked in the direction Ryoga was in, there was pig. Some of that water got onto his dad and Mina almost fainted when he turned into a giant panda.  
"Okay....." Heero said, "That was something rather interesting." He drew his gun and pointed it at Ranma, "What kind of magic to you use?" "I used cold water!" He answered with a snicker.  
"Shampoo saw Ranma come in this hall." A voice said.  
Ranma lost his snicker and gulped, "What is she doing here?" "Shampoo don't need Akane and Ukyou with Shampoo."  
"Well were here so deal with it." Another voice said, "Were all kinda worried about Ranma."  
"Hey Ranma aren't those your women?" Sage asked.  
"Eep!" Was all Ranma had to say.  
"Wait Shampoo." A guy called, "Don't go. Come to me."  
Four people entered the room. "More people." Heero said, "Do they turn into something as well?"  
"Let's find out!" Mina yelled. She picked up another picture of water and slash the new comers. Two out four turned into something. The guy turned into a duck and Shampoo turned into a cat.  
Cye pressed a button, "Can we get rid of the zoo?" "Oh P-chan!" Akane said and picked up the pig, "What are you doing here?"  
The pig only oniked at her.  
"What are you doing here you un cute woman?" Ranma asked pointing at Akane and then pointed at Ukyou, "And you?"  
"Happosai is here too." Ukyou said. Genma held up a wooden sign that read 'Oh no'  
"That is sooooooo cute!" Mina yelled, "He held up a little cute sign."  
"Who's Happosai?" Rowen asked.  
"I'm Happosai!" A short old man answered.  
"I suggest you not go near him, Mina." Ranma said, "He's a little....off."  
"Oh how are you?" Happosai asked coming up to Mina, "What color are you panties?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You panties? Underwear? Thong? What color is it?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
Shampoo (Cat) hissed and jumped at Mousse (Duck) She then began to chase him in circles.  
"Will someone get some hot water?" Ranma asked, "We don't want anyone ended up as anyone else's lunch"  
"I'll go get it." Heero walked out the room.  
"Hey everyone we have a phone call!" Rowen yelled and pressing the button, "Your on the air with Rowen Hashiba?"  
"Yes hello. I've been waiting for I don't know how long." The man said.  
"Well we've been kinda busy." Rowen replied, "Your question, problem?" "Yeah. I was just wondering. What the hell are you doing with a radio show, Mina?" "Huh?" Mina said.  
"Who was drunk when they gave you your show?"  
"Who is this?" Rowen asked.  
"This Piccolo. I was just listening for the pass week and all this havoc and hell happens. I mean you go from being attacked by talking to guys changing into girls. What the hell is the theme of this show?"  
Mina sat down at her chair, "Hey buddy! You think you can survive all that? Come down here and say that to my face. You jerk!" "I will! Thank you!" He hung up.  
Mina jumped when she felt something touching her behind. Happosai smiled, "I was just looking." "He touched my ass!" Mina yelled, "Sage get him!"  
Sage walked over near Mina and picked the short man up, "Man, your making me have ta work."  
The old man squirmed and punched Sage in the face. Sage sat up and kicked him. This started a fight between the two.  
Ranma looked at his father, "You see what you caused. You come and bring the world with you." His father held up a sign 'It wasn't me' it said. He then turned and walked out the door, still in panda form.  
Heero walked in the room with a water gun, A super soaker with a backpack with water in it, "I got your water. What do I with it?" Ranma pointed at all the animals, "Wet em' all!" Akane held onto P-chan closer, "No! Not P-chan! He's just a pig!" "You'll see what he is in a second. You un cute female." Ranma explained.  
Heero followed his orders and wet Shampoo and Mousse and then P-chan who was in Akane arms. She dropped him when he turned back into Ryoga.  
"Your my pet Pig!" Akane yelled. She then fainted and Ryoga caught her.  
"Akane!" He called, "Wake up!" He laid her down and glared at Ranma, "This is all your fault. We fight. Tonight!" "Fine!" Ranma accepted, "Let's go! Outside!"  
Ryoga nodded and picked up Akane, "She's coming with me."  
"Fine by me." Ranma waved at Mina, "Hey Mina! Thank you for having me. I'll see ya around!" Mina turned to him and waved too, "Bye Ranma! We have to have lunch or something!"  
"No problem!" He agreed. Ryoga walked out the room and Ranma was about to follow when his dad came back who was back to his normal human self.  
"Dad?" "Yeah. I got this great idea."  
"What is it?"  
He walked over to Mina, but was stopped when a little short man came flying by and hit the wall.  
"Stupid short little pervert. I better get a raise, Mina!" Sage yelled, "That guy can really fight."  
Mina looked at Sage, who had a black eye and bloody lip, "Ah Sage! You did all that for me!"  
Heero who managed to shoo the rest of the people except Ranma and Genma looked at Mina, "Boss, you shouldn't have so many people in here and your phone is ringing like crazy."  
"Well I haven't answered it in like thirty minutes." She sat down, "Yeah your on the air with everyone in this room. What's up?" "Yeah its me. The guy who wanted Ranma." He began, "I can't come down tonight. I'll have to tomorrow."  
"Okay. Well see ya then." Mina said, "Bye." She hung up and pressed the button, "What's up?" "Yes I wondering if you could send Heero and Sage down here?" The girl asked.  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
"Cause I want them both so bad!" She yelled, "There so fine. Oh they blow my mind. If you could throw Rowen in there too. That would be even better."  
"You want my co-host, assassin, and bodyguard to come down to your house cause you like them?"  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" "Yes! What's your name?" "I can't tell you that." "Why can't you?" Mina asked, "I mean you want all the guys in this room, but Cye and you can't tell me your name."  
"Oh you know what? Could you send him down too. And Ranma since he's there." "Your just making a collection on the guys I happen to see everyday."  
"She's defending us." Sage cheered, "She really does care."  
"Now who is this?" "Hey ya know she sounds a lot like Cye with the accent, but more girly." Rowen pointed out. Mina looked at him and then pondered his words, "She does doesn't she? Who could this be?" "That girl we saw the other day with the blue hair had his accent." Heero said.  
"AMY!" Mina yelled.  
"NO! You found out!" She hung up and Mina had a cute, but confused expression.  
"It was Amy."  
Genma walked up to Mina and put a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to marry my son?" "What?" Mina asked.  
"DAD! I don't need anymore fiancée!"  
"Yeah and besides she's too busy with her radio show and saving the world to get marry." Sage explained and everyone looked at him, "What?"  
"Sage since when did you care what happen to her?" Rowen asked.  
"I don't care. I was saying."  
"Yu-huh, sure." Heero pointed out and looked at his watch, "We are ten minutes pass the air time."  
"We are!?" Rowen yelled, "Cye why didn't you say anything." When he didn't get a responds he looked at the room Cye was in and saw a sleeping Cye with his head hanging over the seat.  
"CYE!!" Everyone yelled.  
Cye snapped his head, "Huh! Yeah I woke mom!" "We were suppose to be off ten minutes ago." Mina said, "You fell asleep. Hit the button- bye everyone. Thanks for tuning in-now!" Cye pressed the button and the sign went off. He then put his head on the desk and went back to sleep.  
Ranma smiled and waved, "I have a fight to go fight. I'll see ya later." Him and his dad left. Mina yawned as did everyone else.  
"I'll see ya'll tomorrow." Rowen said, "Goodnight." He walked out followed by Heero who waved.  
Sage walked over to the passed out old man and tucked him under his arm, "Goodnight Mina. I have to give those people there little old man."   
He ran out the room and Mina walked out and turned the lights out, "Things can only get weirder." She said, "I can just feel it."  
  
A/N: That's it!? Well what ja think? Funny ha ha or funny 'this is one weird person and should get help' either way I don't care. Bye bye. Stay tune to what might happen   
  



	5. Did Mina ever tell you.......

"I don't want to do this." Mina pouted.  
"Well you have to." Cye replied as he pulled the blonde down the hall of radio station, "It'll be fun."  
"No it won't. I can just tell." She whined.  
"Trust me. I mean everyone else does and things always come out good for them. What makes it any different for you?" "Everything bad that can happen to me, happens to me."  
Cye opened the door to the studio and sat Mina in her chair. He pushed her headphones on her head and then turned her around, so she would be facing the mike and everything else. He then walked out the room. Once the door closed and Mina was sure he was around the corner she bolted for the door only to find it locked.  
"Ahhh CYE!"  
Cye entered the room on the other side on the glass and chuckled when he saw what she was doing, "I'm not stupid. I locked the door. Your doing this and that's final." "Ahhh!" Mina whined and slid to the floor, "This is pure, cruel evil ya know that?" "No this isn't. Its fun." Cye replied.  
"Why aren't the others here?" "Because they don't need to be here." "What if something happens to me?" "Heero's outside making sure nothing gets in and NO ONE gets out!"  
Mina sighed, but stay on the floor.  
"You can sit there 'til its time to start the show."  
"I'll sit here as long as I damn please." She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the carpet.  
"Your making this hard. I'll bring in Rowen and Sage." "I thought they weren't here." "No there here. I mean Rowen has to do the show with you and Sage is the other bodyguard. I said they weren't here now. 'Cause the show doesn't start for another twenty minutes." "Well then your going to have to bring them in 'cause I ain't movin' unless its to leave."  
Cye nodded and picked up a radio. He whispered something in it and sat it back down, "They'll be here in a few minutes."  
"Well howdy-doo, yippee skippy for them."   
A few minutes went by really slow. Cye was sitting down playing with his pens and Mina laid on the floor and presumed to look dead, but was really staring at the roof and pointed out shapes that weren't in the design. The door made a click and a filmiar blue haired man stuck his head in. He looked at the room on the other side to see Cye mumbling to himself and then he looked around the room he was in and walked in. He kept walking 'til he felt that he stepped on something or someone.  
"Ow!" Mina yelled, "Get off my foot!"  
Rowen moved his foot and looked at her, "Why are you laying on the floor?" "Because I'm not going to do this show tonight." "Why not?" Rowen asked.  
"Everytime I do this something happens to me. I get attacked by talking dogs. Then perverted old men, which may I add both had glimpses of my underwear. I don't want to see what might happen next."  
Sage then kicked opened the door, "Don't worry we've taken precautions for your well-being. From now on anything that trys to hurt you we'll be blown into a million tiny pieces before it even gets close to you."  
"Really?" "Yes."  
"Are you going to do the show now?" Cye asked.  
"I'll give it a try. If anything gets near me. I'm taking a vacation."  
"Okay deal."  
"A very LONG vacation!" She replied.  
"Ugh...sure."  
  
Ten minutes went by. Heero was in the room with Cye just as they began the show.  
"Alright your own!" Cye explained as he hit the 'on air' button and the sign flashed on.  
"Hi welcome to the show. I'm your Host Mina Aino with my CO-host Rowen Hashiba." She greeted, "Just to let you all know I'm being forced to do this and-" "Mina, don't joke like that." Rowen cut in, "People may believe you." Mina gave him a slight glare and picked up a list, "Let's see today's guest are...." Her eyes bugged out as she skimmed the list, "Is this list correct?" She turned to Cye who nodded, "Oh why me? Anyways....Today's guest are." With a shudder she tossed the list across the room, "Oh wait this is tomorrow!" She leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head, "What's new Rowen?" Rowen stared at her, "Oh yeah...traffic. Something new were trying." He picked up a piece of paper, "Alright its late, so traffic is light, but tomorrow afternoon your all screwed if your going anywhere because its going to be hot and people are going to be going to beaches and stuff." He turned back to Mina, "That's it." "Okay then." She pressed a button, "Time for calls. Hi your on the air with Mina Aino and Rowen Hashiba how may we help you?"  
  
"Oh wow, Mina, you seem very different tonight. Are you okay?" Mina cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, I'm fine. What's your name?" "Its me Brock!" Mina searched her brain for any remembrance of this person, "I know you?"  
"Yeah I came down there the first night the dog attacked."  
"I remember the dog....and Sage....and Rowen....and sending Heero to kill someone, but I don't remember you. Oh well."  
"The guy that tried to cut me in half." Sage reminded.  
"Was this before or after the dog came?" "I think after." "Okay I don't remember too much after the dog came. I remember screaming and fainting."  
"So you don't remember me. I'm kinda hurt...." "Hey buddy get over it." Rowen cut in, "So was that all you wanted to know? We'll see ya later."  
"No...No. I have a problem." "Your a fagot." Sage mumbled. Mina shot him a glare, which he caught, "What?" "Be nice." "Your mean to people all the damn time." Sage informed. "I'm also the damn host, so be nice!" She countered.  
He glared at her. She glared at him. They continue to do this while Brock was telling them his problem.  
"Oh yeah and Misty like as a shrine to you, Rowen. Oh did she tell you Ash has a new interest?" Rowen was watching Mina and Sage glare at each other and half paying attention to Brock, "Ugh....who has a new what?" "Ash. He's over you." "Oh that's nice." Rowen then blinked, "Brock tell Misty I'll send her a autograph." "OH cool! Hey Mina, could you send me one too?" He waited for a reply and never got one, "Mina? Mina, you there? Rowen where's Mina?" "She'll send you one. Bye Brock." He hung up and looked at Mina, "Mina....?" He then looked at Sage, "Sage....?" Nothing. He looked at Cye, who wrote something on a piece of paper and held it up on the glass. It read 'Don't forget the Q&A thing were doing.'. Rowen nodded and turned back to mike, "Hey listeners were doing something special tonight." This got Mina's attention and she shook her head and hands pleading silently for him not to continue. He just smiled and continued, "Its Q&A. You asked Mina...anything and she answers it. It has to be about her though, so call in with your question. One question per caller."   
"Oh man...." Mina fell on the floor and looked at the roof, "I can tell lots of new and interesting things are going to happen now."  
The phone began to ring like hell and Mina forced herself to sit down in the chair instead of jump out the glass case. Since she sure wasn't going to answer the phone Rowen did, "Hi your own. What's your name and question?" Rowen asked.  
"Oh wow! This is a really cool thing your doing. Anyways my name is Mimi-" "And SORA!" Another girl yelled.  
"Yeah, but anyways...we were just wondering...Mina, who was your first?" Mina cocked an eyebrow, "My first what? My first word?"  
"No...no. Who did you have you know what with first?"  
"Sex?" Mina clarified.  
"Yes." "Isn't that a little too personal?" She asked looking at Cye. Cye shook his head, "I think it is." "Just answer them." Sage rushed.  
"Shut-up." She thought on this for awhile, "Ugh....I'm still a virgin."  
Everyone in the room and phone were in complete silence.  
"YOU ARE!??" Mimi and Sora yelled.  
Mina slid out of her chair and went under the table, "YES I'm a virgin! What the hell is wrong with that!?"  
"Ugh....thank you ladies. Have a good night." Rowen said.  
"BYE ROWEN! Bye Sage! Bye...." They both started giggling, "....Mina."  
Rowen hung up and pressed another button, "Hi your own! Your name and question."  
"MINA! YOUR STILL A VIRGIN!?" Five voices yelled.  
Mina, still under the table may I add, put her head on her knees and closed her eyes, "Not you....anyone, but you."  
"Now you guys give me that phone." Another person said, then they could be heard better on the phone, "Oh hi. Mina, its Michelle. Its okay to be virgin. The girls were just messing with you." "What girls?" Rowen asked.  
"Oh her friends. They kinda busy..." "They're laughing at me aren't they!?" Mina yelled, still under the table, "I know they are!"  
"Oh you guys hurt her feelings." Michelle informed "So your question was 'Your still a virgin'?" Rowen asked.  
"YES!" A bunch of other voices yelled.  
"Well we already know the answer, so well bye." "BYE!" Laughing followed that and a dial tone.  
"Were going to take a break." Rowen announced and put on a CD. Rowen glanced at Sage then at Cye and Heero. He then looked under the table, "Mina...?" He saw her and she staring at the carpet, "Are you okay?" "Yes!" She snapped and got from under the table, "Yes I am!" She stood up and walked to the door, "If anyone needs me. I'll be in that closet!" She pointed at the closet right across from there.  
"Mina, that's my gun closet." Heero said from the other.  
"I know that....."  
Sage decided to stop her, "Whoa....I was going to let you go, but now I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"Well why not?" She asked.  
"I'm scared for your safety." He turned her back in the direction of her chair.  
She sat down and took a deep breath. Then she looked back at Sage, "Can you get me something to drink please?"  
"Ugh...okay." He walked out the room and ran down the hall.   
Rowen was having a little conversation with Cye and Heero was gone to get some take out and neither one of them were paying any attention to her since they knew Sage was there. Mina slowly rose out of her chair and bolted for the door. Cye saw this a pointed.  
"Ro!" Rowen turned around and caught her run out the door, "Where did Sage vanish to?" He jumped out his chair and ran out the room. He didn't go far cause he stopped when he saw Sage with a certain someone swung over his shoulders, "Where did you go?"  
"I went to get her a soda." He answered and walked in the room. Rowen looked at Mina. She had her arm prop on Sage's back and her hand on head. She looked very annoyed and pissed at the same time. Sage slid Mina off his shoulder and in her chair and handed her the soda, "Here ya go."  
"Thank you." She said in a very evil tone.  
Sage smiled and went to lean against the door. Rowen entered right after that and sat down and pressed a button, "Hi...well were back and taking more calls." He pressed another, "Hi. Your name and question."   
"Well hi. My name is James and my question is...Mina, would you ever consider going out with a guy?" Mina looked very annoyed at this question, "Of course I don't consider going out with guys. Why I don't even fine them interesting. I'm going to stay single my whole entire life."   
"There was some serious sarcasm there." Rowen noticed, "Hey James, you need to be more specific with your question. Mina's a little ticked and your only going to get sarcastic remarks."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Let me describe the guy: Tall, blue hair, Sexy eyes-" "No I will not go out with ROWEN!" Mina exclaimed, "No offense Rowen." "None taken."  
"Oh no not Rowen. Me."  
Mina closed her eyes and tried to picture him, "I can't picture you. The description you gave only has me picturing Rowen."  
"Oh I'll just send you a picture or something. Bye." "Bye!" Rowen and Mina coursed.  
"Alright next caller" Rowen hit another button, "Your name and question!"  
"Well what's up!? The names is George and the question I have for Mina is....Have you ever done a porn video?" Everyone in that room looked at someone else. Mina leaned into the mike, "No."  
"Are you lying?" He asked.  
"That's more than one question buddy." She countered.  
"Then its true. You have. You refuse to answer."  
Heero was back and he wrote on a piece of paper and pressed it to the glass. It read: 'Should I kill him? I traced the call.' Cye then pressed a paper next to that one. It read: 'He traces all the calls!'  
Mina smiled and nodded, "Oh hey George?" "What?" "Let me ask you this..." She stopped and continued, "If I just told everyone I was a virgin then how could I have done a porn video?"  
"Ugh....from behind." "Shut-up....." A dial tone then followed that, "Heero will take care of him." She then relized she was talking into the mike, "I mean nothing oh nevermind. Rowen next caller."  
Rowen nodded and clicked the next button, "Your name and question?" "Hi.....this is Daphne and I was just wondering if could first: Answer my question and second: Do the thing following my question?"  
"Okay...sure."  
"Okay well my question is: do you have a crush on anybody?"  
"Yes...." Mina answered.  
"Okay now the thing I want you to do. The person you have a crush on could you walk up to them and kiss them?" Rowen cut in, "One question per call, sorry."   
"Oh but please." "Sorry." Rowen hung up afterwards, "Next caller." He clicked the button, "Hi. Name and question." "Well hi this is-" "Bye Heero!" Mina cut in, "Oh sorry."  
"My name is....Yolie. My question is: Mina, out of every guy in the room including Heero since he's gone which one would you have sex with?"  
Everyone looked at her and she smiled nervously, "Well...ugh....I...would." She jumped out of her chair and jumped out the glass window behind her. After slamming into the ground and cutting her arm she got up and ran down the hall cursing a number of things and yelling about stupid callers.  
Sage exchange a glance with Rowen, who then exchange one with Cye. Then Sage and Cye exchange a glance. Cye then looked at his watch, "Sage, aren't you suppose to catch her?" "I wasn't expecting her to do that, but okay." He walked out the room and ran down the hall.  
"Rowen, do something." Cye said.  
"Oh okay well ummm if you just heard that noise then its time for us to go.....FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T EAT CYE!"   
Cye was surprise at his outburst, "HUH!?" "Don't worry buddy...I'll save ya!" Rowen ran out the room and you could see him come in the room Cye was in. He turned the on air button off and started laughing, "I did something." "Okay....That was something special." Cye mumbled, "Well let's go."  
"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." "Okay." Cye and Rowen turned the lights off and everything else and walked out, "Were gonna have to call Heero. We don't want him to come back to an empty station." Cye explained.  
"No problem."  
They walked down the hall and out the building.  
  
  
A/N: Would you believe me if I said I was really sorry that this is out two months later than the previous one. Well I am. I really am. Oh please don't hurt me! *Cowards in a corner* I'll try to work harder and faster. I'll keep this story under my one's that need work list. So your not going to hurt me right? *Breaths sigh of relief* That's good. Well hope you enjoyed.   
  



	6. You're own the air with Heero Yuy!?

You on the air with Heero Yuy?  
  
  
A/N: Hi! Funny title huh? Well you'll see why. Bye!   
  
  
Sage, Heero, Rowen, and Cye all stood in the radio room looking at one another.  
"So what are we going to do?" Heero asked.  
"Well wouldn't I be the host since Mina is unavaible?" Rowen asked.  
"What happen to Mina anyways?" Sage asked.  
"She baracaded herself in her house and said she wasn't coming out 'til the world forgot she was a virgin." Cye answered, "As to what were going to do. Heero your the host."   
"ME!?" Heero yelled  
"HIM!?" Rowen exclaimed.  
"Yeah." Cye replied, "What's the matter?" "I don't know how to host." "And I'm the co-host." "Whatever. Heero always has to go and kill people its time the people know who does them a favor." Cye explained, "Now get to work." "Wait if Mina locked herself in her house, I don't need to be here." Sage responded.  
"Well you just need to help just in case something happens."   
"Oh damn." "Well its time to start." Cye walked out the room and Heero and Rowen sat down. Cye appeared again in the other room, "Were on...NOW!" He clicked the 'on air' button and the sign flashed on.  
"Hello." Heero greeted, "Welcome to Late Nite Chat. I'm your host Heero Yuy with Co-host Rowen Hashiba." "Oh were in for it now." Sage mumbled.  
"Well were going to start off tonight with the traffic report." Heero explained.  
"Okay car accidents here, here, and there. Some people can't drive. Don't you hate Sunday drivers. Oh well moving on." Heero blinked at him, "O-kay. Ugh...who are tonight's guest?" He picked up the list and skimed it, "Is this the same list that Mina saw?" He looked at Cye. He nodded, "No wonder she shuddered."  
"Who is it?" Rowen asked. Heero handed him the list, "OH MY GOD! YOUR KIDDING CYE!?" He looked at the man in the other room, who smiled and shook his head 'no', "That's evil!"  
"What do we do now?" Heero asked.  
"You take phone calls." Sage answered.  
"Oh. Well were taking calls now."  
Like the night before the phone went off like crazy and Heero pressed a random button, "Hi your own with Heero and Rowen. What's your question?"  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MINA!?" The voice boomed.  
"She's at home." Rowen answered, "Who is this?" "This is Duo, her number one fan." "Duo?" Heero questioned.  
"Heero, what the hell are you doing hosting?" Duo asked.  
"Mina's unavaliable at the moment."  
"How can she be unavaliable." "Cause she is. Go do something now." Heero hung up and pressed another, "Hey that hanging up stuff is kinda fun."  
"Your own!" Rowen greeted.  
"Hi, this is Mina's number one fan, Tracy. What's wrong with Mina?" The room was completly silent. "Dude, you sound like a guy." Heero noted.  
"THAT BECAUSE I AM ONE!"  
"But your name is Tracy." Rowen pointed out.  
"AND!?"  
"Why kind of guy's name is Tracy?" Sage asked.  
"MY KIND OF GUY!" "And exactly what kind of guy are you?" Heero continued.  
"I'm a pokemon watcher." "He's a stalker." Rowen clearfied, "You stalk pokemon."  
Sage started to laugh. Heero was freaked beyond belief and pulled out a gun. He proceeded to load it as he watch a little computer give him the address to the guy's house  
"Heero what are you doing?" Rowen asked looking at him puzzled. "Taking precaution." He answered.  
"What for?" "He's a stalker and he also claims to be the boss' number one fan. I don't want him going to stalk her or anything." "HEY! I never said I was a stalker!"  
"Yes you did." Heero countered.  
"No I didn't. I said I was a pokemon watcher!" "Watcher, stalker. There all the same."  
"They are not!" Tracy yelled.  
"What's the difference then?"   
"Well..umm..a watcher watches things and a stalker...umm watches people." "Exactly." Heero stood and prepared to walk out the room.  
"Heero sorry, but tonight I'm afraid you can't go and kill anyone." Cye said from the other room.  
"Why not?" "Your suppose to be hosting the show."  
"Oh. Well I'll just get him later." Heero sat down and Rowen hung up on the guy.  
"Your own with Rowen and Heero. Name, question, comment." "Hi, my name is Cody and I'm Mina's number one fan." Sage raised his hand and the other three guys looked at him, "Has anyone, but me noticed that the number one fans are calling when Mina's not here?"  
The rest of them nodded.  
"Why is that?" Rowen asked.  
"Well I'm calling because I'm worried about Mina. I haven't called before because I already knew that she knew that I was her number one fan." "I bet you she doesn't even know you exist."  
"SHE DOES TOO! I've met her. She's the most pretties person in the world." "Right so enough about Mina, we were talking about number one fans calling when she's not present." Sage reminded.  
"I already told you! Now back on the subject." Cody yelled, "Doesn't she have beatiful eyes." This went on for about ten minutes. Heero traced the call, wrote the address dnow and made a note to blow the guy's house up, so he wouldn't try to harm Mina.  
"Oh she's just the most wonderful person in the world." Cye had fallen asleep when this continued. Sage was playing with yarn, Rowen was playing with a gameboy and Heero had his laptop open. He had gotten the blueprints to the guys house and was planning where he would put each bomb.  
"I had a dream once and Mina and me were in a field of flowers and we ran towards each with open arms..." Sage pulled out his gameboy and him and Rowen were having a tetris battle. Heero had managed to get some bombing tools in the radio station.  
"And we were making out!"  
"Is that kid still talking?" Heero asked from the floor where he was putting his bomb together.  
"Ugh...I think." Rowen replied.  
"What do you mean!? You guys weren't listening. I was only telling you about the greatest person alive!" "ME!?" Sage asked.  
"NO NOT YOU! MINA!" "Oh, but she's not the greatest person alive. I am." "NO YOUR NOT! MINA IS!" "OH YEAH!?" "YEAH! What are you gonna do about it?" "Simple this." Sage hung up and sat back on the floor.  
"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Heero asked.  
"Who knows?" Rowen and Sage answered.  
It was pretty quiet except when Heero cursed a few times from messing up and when Rowen or Sage through comments and insults at one another. The phone was still ringing like crazy, but none of them were about to answer it.  
"Heero, ya know your a sorry host." Rowen suddenly said.  
"Huh?" "Your good alot of things, but hosting." "Why do you say that?" "The phone is just ringing. Aren't you going to answer it?" "Well I guess so, but I kinda got all tied up in making these bombs." Heero sat back in the chair and pressed one of the buttons, "Your own the air with-"  
"HELLO!" A bunch of voices coursed from the door.  
Sage looked at Rowen with fear, "Who are tonights guest?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes." "The power rangers." "I have power ranger phobia. I fear the power rangers! They scare me! I'm scared!" Sage stammbered, "MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"  
The door flung open and five people dressed in five different colors all stood there.  
"We'll make them go away!" The red ranger assured.  
"I want you to go away!" Sage explained.  
"But were tonights guest." "You guys are so screwed!" The guy on the phone said before hanging up.  
"I will fix your show my sweet!" A new guy yelled, "For it is your prince, Brock!" Everyone in the room turned to him, "Dude, Mina isn't here tonight." Rowen explained, "She's not coming back 'til the world forgets she's a virgin."  
"Then I will go to her and make her dreams come true."  
A gun noise was heard and Heero stood up pointing the gun at Brock, "Fans aren't allowed near the boss."  
"But I am more than a fan. I'm her-" "NUMBER ONE FAN!" Rowen, Sage, and Heero coursed.  
"We figured that much." Rowen added.  
"What about us?" The yellow ranger asked, "We like Mina too." "Then here you like her so much. Take over the show." Sage pressed a ton of buttons on Heero's bomb and ran out the room. Heero and Rowen followed him. The three of them appeared in the other room and grabbed Cye and ran out that room.  
Brock looked at what Sage pressed and cursed to himself before running out the room. The power rangers all stood there confused. Then....  
  
BOOM!  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger...don! don! DON! Okay. Ha you'll have to wait for the next part. Okay now for a new thing I'm doing.  
Wanna ask Mina or one of the guys a question? or maybe leave them a comment? Well you can now. Just hit me up via e-mail or review with the name you want me to use and the question/comment. All questions/comments will be responded to by Mina or one of the guys. This way I don't have to think up people and names so much. I will still do it. I mean haning up is one of the things they do and they like it.  
  
E-mail: Kmoney1205@yahoo.com  
  
Have fun and goodnight.  
  



	7. Welcome back Host

Right after bomb goes boom. Sage, Heero, Cye, and Rowen all stood outside with perplexed looks.   
"We heard the boom, now where's the explosion that follow's it?" Rowen questioned.   
That's right there was a boom and not an explosion. The radio station is still there, which also means...   
"Oh no! They're still alive!" Sage exclaimed, "Why didn't it work?" Heero heard a clicking nosie and looked down, "Oh well the one problem with those chemical bombs..." "The chemicals have to be in it to go boom." Cye finished, "Well I guess its a good thing. I don't need money to be wasted."   
Five figures ran out of the studio and stood shoulder to shoulder, "Hey, you guys!" The red ranger called, "Did you hear that loud explosion?"   
  
Sage took a few steps back and turned to run away, but stopped when he saw a fimilar blond female standing there, "Uh-oh." "What's 'Uh-oh'?" Cye asked turning around, "Oh. Hi Mina!"   
  
Everyone else turned around to see Mina standing there.   
  
"HI MINA!" Everyone, including the power rangers coursed while waving at her.   
  
Mina glared at all of them with her arms folded, "I can't believe this, I don't come to work for ONE day and you people screw everything up." "Don't blame me!" Cye protested, "I'm the manger." "Sorry boss." Heero said, "Its just I was making homemade chemical booms, so I could go and kill all those 'number one' fans of yours because they were getting creepy and I didn't want them to mess with you." "Heero, has anyone ever told you your a little dangerous?" Mina asked.   
  
"Serveral people, boss."   
  
"Oh wow look!" The yellow ranger exclaimed, "Its Mina Aino!" (A/N: They're a little late to notice that, huh?)   
  
Mina blinked and glanced over her shoulder, "Oooo where? I wanna see! Where is she!?" "Mina, there talking about you." Rowen explained.   
  
"I know that."   
  
Sage leaned next to Mina's ear, "Can I kill them? Can you kill them? Can Heero kill them?"   
  
Mina had a genuine expression of confusion, "Kill who? The power rangers?"   
  
"Yes. I don't care who kills them, I just want someone to kill them!" "You shouldn't be afaird of us." The blue ranger assured, "We protect and defend, not harm and hurt." "Aren't you suppose to be the smart one?" Rowen asked.   
  
"Why yes I am."   
  
"Then you do relized you just used two words to say the same thing?" "Why yes I do." Rowen folded his arms, "Oh okay."   
  
The pink ranger came from behind him and hugged him, "Your so adorable!" She squeezed him, "Can I take you home with me?" "NO!" Mina yelled, "You cannot take him home with you." The pink ranger loosen her grip on Rowen and pouted, "Ahh why not?" Sage shuddered, "Cause your pink." He shuddered again.   
  
Sage then yelped as the yellow ranger came from behind and hugged him, "Well how about him? Can I take him home?" Mina turned to her, "NO! You can't take him either! Let them go!"   
  
"But we love them!" Both rangers exclaimed Mina glared, "You've been warned. Let go of my co-host and bodyguard or I will have to brutally hurt you."   
  
The black ranger started dancing around for some odd reason or another, "Get down!" The red ranger cheered, "Get down with yo bad self." Heero removed his gun from where it was on his pants and pointed it at the red ranger then the black one, "Stop."   
  
"Wait aren't we suppose to be doing an interview?" The blue ranger questioned.   
  
"I'ma gonna love you forever and ever!" The pink ranger exclaimed squeezing Rowen. He yelped like a little puppy. The yellow ranger was squeezing onto Sage, who was screaming like a he was being totured.   
  
"Get her off, get her off, get her off!" He kept repeating.   
  
Mina sighed and put her head in her hand, "Must I warn them again?" "Well you can just kill them now." Cye noted.   
  
"True. Venus Crystal Power!"   
  
All eyes landed on Mina as she transformed into Super Sailor Venus. The three male rangers started gawking and they seem to not notice it at all Heero straping dynomite to their helmets.   
  
The pink and yellow ranger were well...glaring...most likily at her.   
  
"Hey her costume is better than ours!" The pink ranger yelled, "That's not cool." "Her costume is most exposing than ours too. They show off her legs and other stuff." yellow added.   
  
Venus cocked an eyebrow and looked down, "What else is showing?" She turned around in a circle trying to look at herself, "Come on someone tell me. What else is showing? I know my legs are showing, so what is showing?"   
  
"Mina, worry about that later." Cye said, smiling, "Do whatever you were about to do." "Well okay, but if you know what else is showing you better tell me." Cye nodded, "Don't worry if I see anything other than leg, I'll tell you." He hide his smile while answering.   
  
"Thank you Cye." Venus spun around quickly beaming the pink ranger off of Rowen then twirled around and beamed the yellow ranger off of Sage, "That will teach them not to mess with my workers."   
  
"Its nice to know she loves us." Rowen said. Sage nodded in agreement.   
  
"Ow!" Pink ranger muttered sitting up, "You hurt me. It went right through my helmet." Sailor Venus' eye widen, "Your not dead!"   
  
"Well helmets do prevent that from happening." Yellow ranger explained.   
  
Venus crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm not happy about this at all. Sage kill them."   
  
"SURE!" Sage transformed into his sub-armor, "Armor of Halo! Toa Chi!"   
  
"That's MY little man!" The yellow ranger said proudly.   
  
"For your little man he sure is taking orders from another girl!" The pink ranger replied, "My man doesn't listen to her."   
  
"I would do that too, but its not required for me to fight. I'm the co-host." Rowen explained.   
  
Heero walked over towards Venus, "Boss, could you come with me over here." Venus blinked, "Ugh...okay. Where we going?" "Just over here. Cye, you should come too. And you Rowen." Cye and Rowen nodded. They passed a manica laughing Sage as he powered up for his attack, "Bye Sage." They both waved.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, bye." "How come were leaving Sage?" Cye asked.   
  
"He's fine." Heeor assured, "He's wearing his armor. Besides he's doing his job." Heero pulled out a little device, "Just as I'm doing mine." "Thunderbolt Cut!" Sage exclaimed, blasting the yellow and pink ranger into the other three, who were still staring at Venus.   
  
Heero took over and pressed the denoator and BOOM went the power rangers for real this time.   
  
"Well that takes care of that." Cye said and looked at his watch, "Well the shows over now. Might as well just go on home and prepare for tomorrow night."   
  
"Why?" Rowen asked, "Who's coming tomorrow night?" "Someone much better than the power rangers that's for sure." Cye answered as he walked off.   
  
"Cye you do relize you get the sorriest guest." Venus pointed out.   
  
"I'm on a low budget here." "I don't see how. This is one the most popular shows on the radio and your on a low budget." Rowen noted.   
  
"Well with paying all of you and spending all the money on this house I'm building that's gonna have an entrance to the inhouse pool in every room of course I'm gonna be on a low budget." Everyone stopped, "Your doing what!?" They all asked.   
  
"I'm building a house with a entrance in every room to the inhouse pool. A slide that leads to the pool in every room." "And that's where all our money is going?" Sage asked.   
"Yeah." Cye answered, "Don't worry when that's done I'm gonna build an archery room, a game room, a dojo, a secret computer room, and a volleyball court, something for everyone."   
  
"Ooooooooh cool!" Venus agreed.   
  
"So about tomorrow's guest." Heero asked.   
"Just wait and see." Cye replied, "Just wait and see."   
  
  
A/N: Well well well. You all know why they keep getting stupid guest, but at least its for the betterment of them. Well see ya around. I really have nothing to say.


	8. And the questions will be answered

A/N: Hey someone asked me some questions and I'm gonna use them. Yes I am. Yep yep yep. I'm so warm and happy. Just makes me want to hug someone. Can I hug you? *Readers shake their heads 'no* Oh...well that's okay I don't want your hug, just your reviews! Kidding. Thank you Fanboyimus Prime for your questions. Now on with the show.  
  
Also this is dedicated to a new friend of mine. Myst-lady. Thanks for sending me the greeting card and being really nice.  
  
Sage entered the radio room while whistling a merry little tune. Everyone in the room looked at him except for Mina, she was on the phone.  
  
"Hey everyone." He greeted.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its just I have this great feeling that nothing will happen tonight."  
  
"I've been saying that to myself since the night that talking dog attacked and everything seemed to only get worst."  
  
Mina put her hand over the recierver of the phone. She glared at the two of them, "Shut-up." She said firmly before going back to her conversation.  
  
"Who's she talking to?" Sage asked.  
  
"Her accountant." Cye answered.  
  
"She has accountant?"  
  
Mina again remove the phone from her ear and put her hand over the reciever, "Sage, if your not going to shut-up your gonna have to leave."  
  
"Are you firing me?"  
  
"No, I'm telling you to shut-up." She answered agravated.  
  
Sage leaned on the wall, "Fine whatever."  
  
"Thank you." Mina went back to talking on the phone.  
  
"Mina, you-" Cye began.  
  
"All right that's it. Everyone out!" Mina pointed at the door, "Get out! Go on!"  
  
Everyone looked at her wide eyed, "What!?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Rowen said, "Were goin'."  
  
The four males left the room and Mina sighed in relief, "Men. Okay so what was that about about Serena and Darien, Lita?"  
  
In the hall, the four men all waited for her to get off the phone with who they thought was her accountant, but really was Lita Kino. Cye glanced at his watch, "She does relizes that the show starts in five minutes."  
  
"Yeah, ugh..speaking of the show who are tonights guest?" Rowen asked.  
  
"You'll like these guest. I think I out did myself this time."  
  
"Okay, so who is it?"  
  
Cye pulled out a paper from his back pocket, "Superman!"  
  
"You got superman to come on the show?" Heero asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep and Batman and Robin."  
  
"How'd you do that with our low budget?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I didn't even have to pay them. I simply said that we all want to have a hero to hero conversation and that it would be good for the children."  
  
"So Batman, Robin, Superman, and Boss all in the same room." Heero muttered, "This doesn't look like its gonna work."  
  
They all heard footsteps and striaghten up thinking it was one of the guest. Instead it was that guy Ryoga from that night with all the animals.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sage asked.  
  
The man turned his head in their direction. His expression clearly read he was confused, "Wha...? Where is here?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't remember?" Sage questioned.  
  
The door open and Mina looked out the room, "You guys can come back in now-- huh?" She too spotted Ryoga, "Hey its that cute little lost boy!" She ran out of the room and up to him, "Are you lost again? Do you need comfort?"  
  
"Ugh...yes I am lost and sure you can comfort me."  
  
Mina hugged him and padded him on the back, "Its gonna be all right, you can stay here and work for me."  
  
"WHAT!?" The others yelled.  
  
"I'm the one who hires people not you." Cye explained.  
  
Mina glared at all of them, "He's working here and your not stopping me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What's he gonna do?" Rowen asked, "You already have a co-host, a bodyguard, a assassin, and a manger, what could he do?"  
  
"You'll see." Mina replied with a smirk, "You'll see..."  
  
Four minutes and twenty three seconds later, Cye and Heero were in the set up room, and Rowen and Sage were in the radio room. Mina and that guy Ryoga were still missing. That is 'til the door burst open and Mina entered.  
  
"Presenting my newest operator....RYOGA!" She blinked, "That's his name right?"  
  
Sage and Rowen both sighed, "Yeah that's his name." Sage answered.  
  
"Good." Mina turned around and didn't see Ryoga, "HEY RYOGA! Hmm? Where'd he go?"  
  
"Probably got lost." Sage joked.  
  
"Watch it pal, that's my little operator your talking about." Mina walked out of the room, "Ryoga!" She called as she walked down the hall.  
  
"I think she likes him more than me." Sage noted.  
  
"I think she likes all of us more than she likes you." Rowen replied.  
  
Sage glared, "So what if that's true?"  
  
"Just making a point."  
  
Mina came back, "Come on, in here." She said sweetly.  
  
"Your treating him like a puppy." Sage proclaimed.  
  
"I am not." Mina protested.  
  
"Mina, we have to begin." Cye annoucned.  
  
"Okay." She turned to Ryoga, "Your job is to answer the calls we happen to not catch or don't want to answer, got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga nodded understandingly.  
  
Mina smiled and jumped in her chair, "Okay I'm ready."  
  
"And your on." Cye pressed the 'on air' button.  
  
"Hey welcome to the show, I'm your host Mina Aino with my co-host Rowen Hashiba." Rowen was about to say hi when she added, "And my assassin Heero Yuy, and my manger Cye Mouri, and my bodyguard Sage Date, and my newest..ugh..operator guy person Ryoga."  
  
"Are you quite finish introducing everyone?" Rowen asked.  
  
Mina shook her head, "Rowen Hashiba is a very smart person that use to be a smurf and Heero is a moblie suit pilot trained to do all these cool things. Cye is a friendly guy that likes the swim and has the cool british accent and Sage well I'm pretty sure he's the devil's son."  
  
"HEY!" Sage exclaimed.  
  
"And Ryoga, I ran into him in the hall and he's cute, so that's why he's here. Rowen you were saying?"  
  
"Riiiight." Rowen began, "Mina seems to be on cloud nine today."  
  
Rowen blinked as he watched Mina spin around in her chair.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled.  
  
"Tonight's guest are the man of steel, Superman, and the dark knight and his bird, Batman and Robin."  
  
Mina slowly came to a stop, "What?" She asked flatly, "No body exciting."  
  
"I don't know about you, but Superman seems pretty exciting to me." Ryoga commented, "I've always wanted to meet him."  
  
Mina glanced at him before reverting her attention back to Rowen, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah and were going to have a hero to hero talk with them."  
  
"What am I gonna say to them? I think wearing your underwear outside your outfit is cool."  
  
"Think of the brightside." Sage suggested.  
  
"You shut-up." Mina snapped, "Your not helping."  
  
"Fine." Sage crossed his arms over his chest and looked elsewhere, "See if I save you tonight."  
  
"So well ugh...let's take some calls." Rowen said. The phone of course began to ring, "Hi you're on the air."  
  
"Hi my names Fanboyimus Prime and I have a few questions."  
  
"Well shoot. I'm in the mood to answer anything."  
  
"Okay well here goes, these are for Heero."  
  
"Heero's got fans. Come on in here Heero and answer these questions." Mina rushed.  
  
Heero nodded and two minutes later was in the room sitting down, "Okay."  
  
"You ever get Wing rebuilt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Which is more powerful, Wing Zero or Apsalus?"  
  
Heero looked at the roof, "Hmm? This ones a tough one. I never put any thought to it. And there is no way to get test results, but I'll see what I can do for you. Anymore?"  
  
"Yep. You ever think of becoming a Scourge of the Underworld?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have. And someday I will."  
  
Rowen and Sage both looked at Heero a little concerned for his sanity.  
  
"And last: Is Relena dead yet?"  
  
Heero shook his head silently, "Saddly she is still on the lose, but the good news is she's on the top ten most wanted obessed people's list."  
  
"So was that it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Of course not. I have some for the ronins and you."  
  
"Oooooooo cool!" Mina squeaked.  
  
"Where is White Blaze?"  
  
"From what I know he's with Ryo." Rowen answered, "Next?"  
  
"Yeah: Who would win,you guys vs. the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"US." Rowen and Sage answered. Mina glared at them.  
  
"Are you trying to say that the sailor scouts are weak?" She questioned.  
  
"Were not saying that at all." Sage answered, "Were just saying that if you guys were to fight us you'd lose miserably."  
  
"I don't like your attitude, Sage."  
  
"But you know its true Mina. I mean what's a girl in skirt going to really do to a guy in armor with weapons?"  
  
Mina jumped out her chair and tackled Sage to the ground. She repeatly rammed his head into the ground, "I'll show you what a girl in a skirt can do you little bastard."  
  
Ryoga blinked at Rowen, "Are they always like that?"  
  
"Not so deadly, but yeah." Rowen nodded, "Ugh...Mina, if you hurt Sage you won't have a bodyguard."  
  
Sage pushed Mina off him and stood up, "Okay so you have a little fight, but let's say you try that with me armored up and you transformed."  
  
Mina ran at him and slid like a baseball player does when trying to reach a base feet first. Sage jumped to the side barely dodging.  
  
"Are you scared Mina?" Sage teased, "You know you'd lose if we transformed."  
  
"Kiss my ass." Mina grabbed Sage in the sleep holder.  
  
"Maybe you two should stop." Rowen suggested. He glanced at Heero was typing on his laptop, "Don't you think you should stop them?"  
  
"Why? They're answering a question." Heero replied not looking from his laptop.  
  
Sage grabbed Mina's arm and swung her over his shoulder. Once she hit the ground she flipped up kicking him back as she did so.  
  
"Ugh...caller, ask your question maybe Mina will still answer them."  
  
"Okay. Mina?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Who would win, the Outer Senshi vs the Incredible Hulk?"  
  
"Ugh...." Mina dropped kicked Sage to the ground and stopped for a second to think that over, "Maybe the Outers--ah!" Sage sweapt her to the ground.  
  
"The incrediable hulk would win, you idiot." Sage replied standing up, "He's stronger."  
  
"Who are you to answer my question?" Mina rolled back did a handstand and then dropped to her feet.  
  
"He has a point a though." Ryoga pointed out, "Hulk is stronger than the Outer and he also doesn't give up 'til he wins."  
  
"Oh now your taking his side."  
  
"No just making a point."  
  
"So which is it gonna be, Mina?" Rowen asked.  
  
Mina whirled around a punch from Sage, "Okay, okay Incrediable Hulk. Anything else?"  
  
"Would you say that magic girls are more prone to be manipulated or less than other superheros?"  
  
"Less."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Because women have more sense then men." She flipped Sage over her shoulder, "And there are not too many magic possessing girls out there in the world and not one of them have been manipulated as far as I know."  
  
Sage rose up from behind and a picked up Mina. He then flung her back into her seat, "Do your job."  
  
Mina used the force of hitting her chair to push herself back towards Sage. They both crashed into the hall and continued 'til the broke down the door to Heero's weapon closet.  
  
"Now you should stop them." Rowen said.  
  
Heero looked up only to see the two of them return rolling the floor still fighting.  
  
"Don't you two think your taking this a little a far?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"NO!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"He will have his answer!" Mina added, "And its gonna be the scouts."  
  
"So Mina, who do you think is earth's mightest heroes?"  
  
Mina and Sage both had each other by the collars of their shirts. Mina turned from Sage to the phone, "The Justice League of course."  
  
"What?" Sage questioned.  
  
"What you thought I was going to say the sailor scouts huh? I happen to think that the super friends kick ass well most of them and that they are better than your group of friends," She jabbed Sage in the shoulder, "and my group of friends combined."  
  
"You have a point there. I would have said them too." Sage responded with a shrugged.  
  
"So are you two quite done kicking the crap out of each other?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yes." Mina answered, "I've proven my point."  
  
"What do you mean you've proven your point?" Sage asked.  
  
"Simple I won." Mina sat down and turned in her chair, "Next question, please."  
  
"You didn't win." Sage declared, "I won. Isn't that true Rowen?"  
  
Rowen blinked, "Ugh...."  
  
"No I won, huh Ryoga?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Neither of you won. It was a drawn." Heero answered, "Therefore your teams are even or well you two are. We'll have to go into a better analysis of that later."  
  
"So Fanboyimus Prime, do you have anymore questions?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"My last one and I'm gone: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"  
  
Mina put her placed her hand on her chin and pondered the question, "Hmm?"  
  
"Don't tell me your actually going to answer that?" Rowen asked, "No one ever does?"  
  
"Why is it called a woodchuck if it can't chuck wood? Who was the idiot that named that creature?"  
  
Sage shook his head, so did Cye from the other room.  
  
"Six." Ryoga suddenly said outloud.  
  
"What?" Mina asked looking at him.  
  
"I said six. That's my answer and I'm sticking to it."  
  
"Six. Why six?" Rowen questioned.  
  
"The first number that poped up into my head."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"But really if a woodchuck could chuck wood it would chuck six a day, six a night, or six in its lifetime?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Boss, it would chuck six a day to stay alive." Heero answered.  
  
"Oh okay. If Heero said its six a day then it must be right."  
  
"Bye." The caller hung up.  
  
"Just in time for our guest to arrive," Sage stated and opened the door. Everyone blinked except Cye, who thought this was funny, "The wonder twins?"  
  
"Ha! Even super heroes want money. The wonder twins didn't want money so I got them."  
  
(A/N: I don't know the wonder twins' names, so oh well.)  
  
Boy twin pointed outside, "You guys know there's this guy with a number of creatures that keep repeating their own names outside."  
  
Ryoga looked down at the phone and pressed the button, "Hi, you're own the air with Ryoga. Mina's busy at the moment care to ask me your question."  
  
"Yeah, I must talk to Mina. Its important."  
  
"Can I have your name?"  
  
"Its Robert. Hurry up. They're coming."  
  
Ryoga looked up, "Mina's there's this guy on the phone and he said he really needs to talk to you."  
  
Mina pressed the speaker button, "What's up?"  
  
"They're coming." He whispered.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"They are. Ya know who they are."  
  
Mina looked up at Rowen then at Sage then at Heero then at Ryoga then back at the phone, "Who knows who 'they' are?"  
  
"Them."  
  
A hand reached over and pressed disconnect button. Mina looked to see it was Heero, "Heero, I'm surprised."  
  
"What just happen never did, got it boss?"  
  
Mina nodded not quite processing that information. "So? Ugh...Wanda?" Mina looked at our girl twin. "What are your powers?"  
  
Marda (Boy twin) glared at Mina. "Why are you asking her what her powers are? Why not me? Its cause you don't like men."  
  
"Ugh...no. I was just-"  
  
"Yeah that's it. You have a deep hatered for men, that's why you asked her about her powers instead of me!"  
  
Mina shook her head trying to explain to him what was going on. "That's not it at all! I don't have a hatered for men."  
  
Marda pointed at her. "Yes, yes you do and you're going to hell Mina Aino for you hatered for the male gender of this planet. You're GOING TO HELL!"  
  
Mina stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, "LISTEN YOU COCKSUCKING WATER CHANGING ASSHOLE!"  
  
Marda fell very silent, very fast. "I'm not a cocksucking water changing asshole!"  
  
Mina glared daggers at him as she continued. "Now let me explain to you and the rest of the male population of the world that took my approach to this interview offensive."  
  
Rowen raised his hand. "I didn't take it offensive."  
  
"Neither did I, boss." Heero followed up.  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "Not me either." He then got up and walked out the room. "I have to use the restroom."  
  
"Me either." Cye answered.  
  
The guys all looked at Sage, who looked back at them. "What?"  
  
"Did you take that thing that just happen offensive?" Rowen asked.  
  
Sage shrugged, "I could careless."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes back to Marda. "See? Now listen everyone who did. I was going to ask him, just after I asked her."  
  
Marda sat down next to his sister. "I'm sorry." He said low, "I was offended."  
  
"Let's just continue with the interview, shall we?" He looked at Marda, "What kind of water can you change into?"  
  
Wanda stood up, "You're like her. You hate the opposite sex!"  
  
Rowen fell out of his chair. He jumped to his feet and blinked at Wanda, "Come again?"  
  
"You asked him before me!"  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yes you did!" Wanda pulled her brother to her feet. "We're fighting."  
  
"Yeah!" Marda followed up.  
  
They put their fist together and shouted in unision, "Wonder twin powers activate!"  
  
"Form of a giant craze mad gorilla." Wanda yelled and as commanded she turned into a ginat craze mad gorilla.  
  
"Form of a big sheet of ice!" Marda yelled after her and well turned into a big sheet of ice.  
  
Wanda pointed at Rowen and started yelling. If she was saying anything no one could understand her cause she was now a gorilla. So after that she grabbed Rowen and tossed him out of the studio window.  
  
Marda pointed...err..I'm mean did something towards Mina. "I shall show you the power of a man."  
  
Mina still trying to catch every single thing that just happen looked at him in complete shock. "What!?"  
  
"I will show you the power of a man!" He started to engage and Mina backed away.  
  
"Yeah, listen, how about we restart this whole interview and I'll ask you your questions and Rowen will ask your sister her questions?"  
  
"No DEAL!"  
  
Mina covered her face with her hands and slid to the ground, "HELP! I don't want to be beat up by a large sheet of ice."  
  
Heero stood up and shoot some bullets at Marda, but him being a thin sheet of ice, easily dodged them. "Shit! Now what?"  
  
"THUNDERBOLT CUT!"  
  
Marda's eyes suddenly popped out of his head and he shattered all of the floor. "OH FUCK ME!"  
  
Sage put his sword on his shoulder and grinned. "Hey we're on the air, no cursing."  
  
Mina uncovered her eyes and looked around. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Do I look dead?" Marda yelled from one of the pieces of ice on the ground. "Put me back together...you...mmmmmuffffummffpph." CRACK!  
  
"Oh I'm sorry was that your face?" Sage questioned.  
  
Rowen then flew by in his armor into the wall. He was upside down, so when he slid down the wall his back was on the floor and his feet were on the wall, "Ow..." He gasped breatlessly. Wanda then entered the room and started pounding on Rowen's chest.  
  
Mina shared a glance with Heero then one with Sage. "So...ugh...I'm tired, how about you guys? How about we go out for a late dinner?" Both of them agreed and she stood up. They walked out of the studio leaving Rowen to his problem.  
  
"Hey what about Ro?" Sage asked.  
  
"He's the one that doesn't like the opposite sex, not us." Mina answered, "Let him learn from his mistakes."  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't know if that was funny or just plain weird. I'm gonna give myself one or two more chapters before I end this story. Probably two or three. So prepare for the end. I'll cry later its Christmas eve. 


	9. Christmas gifts and Sage's black book

A/N: Merry LATE christmas. I know Christmas was like a few days ago, but hey at least its still the month of christmas. Ho ho ho! I hope you all had a great christmas. Well the people that celebrate christmas and for the ones that don't: Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa or other. Oh thank you Sailor Lethe for sending in the question. Its the Dib one.  
  
  
  
Mina skipped down the halls of the radio station with a broad smile plastered on her face and a feeling of one hundred and ten percent happiness. This was just a great day. Nothing could make this go wrong. Nothing at all.  
  
Behind her were the three gentlemen she worked with. They weren't as happy as her. In fact, they all looked pretty grim. Except Heero, he always looks grim.  
  
"I can't believe were working on Christmas eve." Rowen muttered and then gestured lazily at Mina. "And she's happy about it."  
  
Sage looked over at Rowen. "Look what she's making me wear." He pointed at the Santa hat on his head. "Why me? Why not you?"  
  
"Cause I told her what I got her for Christmas."  
  
Sage uttered some unheard things and the three continued to the studio.  
  
"So Heero why are you so down tonight?" Rowen asked.  
  
Heero eyed him. "Something's going to happen. I'm just concentrating on what it might be. Boss jinx us with her cheeriness."  
  
Heero separated from Rowen and Sage and entered the room with Cye. Soon after Rowen and Sage entered the room with Mina, who was spinning in her chair.  
  
"I LOVE Christmas!" She exclaimed, stopping just as Rowen sat down. She started right back up while singing something. "Its 10:35 and 11 is next. Soon then 12 and I'll get a gift." She stopped again this time facing Sage. "Hey Sage, what'd you get me for Christmas?"  
  
"If I tell you will you let me take this hat off?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"All right." Sage walked over near her seat and whispered it in her ear. He was sitting there for sometime and Rowen was wondering what it is he was saying.  
  
The next reaction was Mina's eyes widen and she pinched Sage hard in the arm. "That's nasty!"  
  
Sage rubbed his arm and put the red hat on her head. "You asked." He got up and went near the door.  
  
"We don't have any guest tonight." Cye explained from the other room. "I didn't bother with them. Last's weeks little problem with the wonder twins put us on probation with the N.R.D.S.."  
  
"N.R.D.S.?" Rowen repeated, "What's that?"  
  
"The National Radio District Service." Cye answered. "They said we can't have guest for the next two shows and if anything like last week happens again we'll never be able to have guest again."  
  
"You're own NOW!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Hello to you all late listeners. This is Late Night Chat and its Christmas eve!" Mina greeted. "YAY! Rowen, our news for today."  
  
"Malls: Packed. Streets: Jammed. Grocery stores: Empty. The fact that there is a mistletoe over Mina's head thanks to a strange guy right behind you: Priceless. Remember everyone, the bad people don't quit on Christmas, and neither does the good."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes upward and then her head. There was nothing there. "Hey Rowen there's nothing-" A small box fell in Mina's lap. "Sage?"  
  
Sage was half sleep on the wall before he snapped back awake, "What?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On the wall. Why?"  
  
"Then who's this?" Mina pointed up at whoever was up there.  
  
Sage looked at the guy and walked into Mina's eye view. "Its that guy with the hair."  
  
Mina cocked an eyebrow. "That guy with the hair?"  
  
"Yeah, he's got hair and he has pokemon."  
  
"Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"Noooo. Not him. That one dude. Ugh..Ro, you tell her. Ro?" Sage looked and Rowen was gone, "Where'd he go?"  
  
"The guy please."  
  
"Why don't you tell her who you are man?" Sage begged. "I can't think straight."  
  
"Its RYOGA!"  
  
"NO!" Sage replied. "Its the guy that tried to cut me in half! BROCK! That's his name!"  
  
Mina blinked and turned around. "Hi!"  
  
Brock smiled at her. "Hello!"  
  
Mina looked from left to right. "Hello."  
  
Brock smiled again. "Hi!"  
  
Mina looked down and then up. "What's up?"  
  
Brock blinked at her, but still smiled. "Howdy!'  
  
Mina looked at her lap and picked up the little box. "Is this yours? You dropped it on me."  
  
Sage finally snapped back to reality. "Hey how'd you get in here?"  
  
"You don't have a guard on duty." He answered.  
  
"What am I? Chopped liver?"  
  
"Hey Sage where is everyone?" Mina noticed that Rowen, Heero, and Cye were all missing from the scene.  
  
"Well, unlike me they can just leave you here. I have to stay, so can't tell you."  
  
"Open the box Mina." Brock urged.  
  
"But its not twelve. Its only eleven."  
  
"Still open the box."  
  
"I don't want to break tradition. I'll wait." Mina sat the box on the desk and turned to her mike. "How about some calls?"  
  
Brock leaned against the wall and Sage came up next to him. "What's in the box?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why do you want her to open it so much if its just nothing?"  
  
"Its nothing for you to be concerned about."  
  
Sage nodded understanding completely. "Marriage proposal. Understandable." He sat down in Rowen's seat. Just as the phone rang.  
  
"You're own the air, how can I help you? Say has anyone seen Ryoga in a the last week?" Mina asked.  
  
"He got lost going to bathroom." Sage answered absently.  
  
Mina glared at him. "That wasn't funny."  
  
"And I wasn't joking." Sage replied, returning the glare.  
  
Mina lost her glare. "Oh caller. What's your question?"  
  
"Yes my name is Dib and I have some news to tell you."  
  
"Well go ahead."  
  
"There's an alien from another galaxy trying to destroy earth. Can you guys help me stop him I'm desperate! He's desperate cause no one believes him."  
  
Mina looked at Sage, then at Brock, then back at Sage and blinked. "What am I suppose to tell him?" She whispered. She had the mike covered so the caller wouldn't hear.  
  
Sage shrugged. "I don't know. Tell him you believe him."  
  
Mina thought on that for a moment and agreed. "Hey, Dib. I believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah and so does Sage."  
  
"Really!?" Dib sounded excited. "Then could you send him here to help me catch the alien?"  
  
"But if he leaves I'm going to be lonely." Mina replied. "Everyone else disappeared."  
  
"Hello! I'm right here." Brock said.  
  
"Well can you send him?"  
  
"Maybe another day." Mina smiled. "Bye." She then pressed another button. "Hello, you're own the air."  
  
"I love your bodyguard. Can I have him?"  
  
Mina shook her head. "I don't get you people. How many times has this question been asked?"  
  
Sage pulled out a little notepad and flipped through it. "Number of times someone has asked to take me home: 346."  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Mina pointed at the notepad.  
  
Sage handed it to her. "With all the calls, the guys and I started marking down how many times someone asked you to take one of us home. And we also started marking down how many times someone's hit on you."  
  
Mina nodded understanding while looking in the notepad. "Wow! Cye: 335; Rowen: 341; You: 346; Heero: 355! "  
  
"Turn the page." Sage ordered.  
  
Mina did so. "How many times someone's hit on Mina." She read. She looked at the number and fell out her chair. "827 times!"  
  
"You have a lot of fans Mina." Brock noted. "But none of them compare to me."  
  
"Just don't say that around Heero and you'll live to see the day you get married." Mina warned.  
  
"Ugh....hello!" The caller interrupted.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well can I?"  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Sage asked. Mina cocked an eyebrow at him and he caught it. "Not that you can take me home or anything like that."  
  
"Oh my name's Jesse. Jesse of team rocket!"  
  
Brock slipped off the wall and the other two people in the room heard a loud thud. "I'm okay." He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Well Jesse you can't have Sage." Mina explained. "So ha!"  
  
"Oh! I will have Sage!" Jesse growled. There was a click and then a dial tone.  
  
Mina stared at the phone for a brief second then looked at the clock on the wall then back at the phone. She then shrugged and hung it up. "Was that strange or what?"  
  
"Strange." Sage replied. "We have no guest tonight. What are we gonna do?" He yawned and rested his head on the seat.  
  
"What am I?" Brock asked. "A shadow?"  
  
"We're not suppose to have any guest tonight. We got in trouble with the N.R.D.S. because of last week's incident with the Wonder Twins." Sage explained.  
  
"So all we can do is answer phone calls." Mina stared at the phone. "OR we can call people. Quick Sage, give me your little black book."  
  
Sage gave her a perplexed expression, but handled over the black book. She started flipping through the pages. "Hmm? Can I call Stacey?"  
  
"I don't care." Sage answered. "Whatever you do don't call L.D."  
  
"Who's L.D.?" Brock and Mina asked at the same time.  
  
"None of your business." Sage said bluntly.  
  
Mina gave up and started dialing on the phone. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Came a woman's voice.  
  
"Yes, is this Stacey...ugh..Stacey," Mina looked in the book. "Roberts!"  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Mina Aino, and you just won a car." Mina covered her mouth and started giggling as the girl on the other line went crazy.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What kind of car?"  
  
"Ugh...a new Lexus!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" This screaming continued for some time. "Thank you! Oh my, am I on the air?"  
  
"Yes." Mina answered. She trying to hold her laughter in.  
  
"Can I give a shout out?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I like the world to know that Sage Date is my lover."  
  
Sage hung is head down and shook it, "Oh God..." He sighed. "I can't believe she just did that."  
  
"Sage?" Stacey called. "What are you doing there?"  
  
"He's gonna bring you the car." Mina lied. "So any request for music."  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanna hear Ja Rule's new song."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Mina hung up and finally let out the laugh. "That was so fun. I can't believe she actually thought she won a car."  
  
"Mina, we're still on the air and she can hear you." Sage pointed out.  
  
Mina blinked and her eyes went wide as she remembered that little detail. "Whoops! Oh well." She started humming as she went through Sage's little black book. She selected a number and dialed it.  
  
A woman picked up. "Hello?"  
  
Mina grinned and started. "Yes is this L.D.?"  
  
Sage snapped a look at her. "I told you not to call her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hang up!"  
  
"Sage?" the woman called  
  
"Hang up!" Sage begged. "For the love of GOD, hang up!"  
  
Mina only stared at him. "Hey is she married!?"  
  
"What's going on? Sage, who are you talking to? You know I'm married."  
  
It got very quiet after that and Mina looked at Sage with wide eyes and he was staring at the phone with the same expression. Brock found this very funny and was on the floor laughing.  
  
Mina's expression changed to one of accusing. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooo." She teased, "Sage is getting busy with a married woman. I'm telling."  
  
Sage reached over and hung the phone up. He snatched his black book away from Mina and put it in his pocket. "I hate you."  
  
"I'm not the one sleeping with married people."  
  
"You're not sleeping with anyone period." Sage spat back. "Damn virgin."  
  
Mina folded her arms. "Don't rub it in." She pouted. "Anyways according to you I'm not going to be one after Christmas."  
  
"I'm not really gonna do that. I brought you a watch." Sage replied. "But hey maybe Brock's willing to help pop your cherry."  
  
Mina picked up the closes thing to her, which was a book, and tossed it at Sage. "This conversation is over."  
  
Sage nodded rubbing his head where the book collided. "I agree."  
  
Rowen burst back in the room. First he shook his head and then he started talking. "Okay, I have some great something for you, Mina. Come on."  
  
"I'm still on the air." She explained.  
  
"Here!" He tossed her a headset. "Put that on and you'll still be on the air." He tossed her a cell phone as well. "This is how the callers are gonna get. All the calls well get directly sent to this phone."  
  
"How'd you-"  
  
"Never question a genus." Sage said getting up.  
  
Mina stood up as well and ran into the hall. "Hey Brock you want to join us in where ever were going?"  
  
"Sure!" he replied.  
  
The four people walked down the hall.  
  
"Hey did you guys know that Sage is sleeping with a married woman?" Mina informed.  
  
Sage pushed Mina from behind and she stumbled forward. "Stop telling everyone."  
  
"You're a bad boy, Sage Date, and the world should know that."  
  
"Just because you're not having intercours doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me and I'm not sleeping with her. I simply help her meditate."  
  
Mina turned to him and gave him a bored look. "Yeah, sure while she's screaming your name. OH SAGE! YEAH! I'M IN TOUCH WITH MY INNER SPIRIT NOW! YEAH I SEE THE LIGHT!"  
  
By now they were in the next room with Heero and Cye, who snapped looks at the door when they heard Mina's...well...interesting screams.  
  
"What was all that screaming for?" Cye asked.  
  
Rowen waved the question away. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Okay, so what's this big surprise?" Mina asked. She wasn't looking at them instead she was dialing on the cell phone. She put the phone to her ear. "Hey, hi! Yeah, I know I did just call...So hey are you really sleeping with him? BYE!" Mina hung up and started jumping up and down while pointing at Sage. "You are sleeping with her! Ha! You are!"  
  
"Yes, virgin Mary I am." Sage scowled. "Now stop telling everyone."  
  
"Hey her name's Mina." Brock corrected.  
  
Sage eyed Brock. "I know that."  
  
Mina glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hey its not twelve."  
  
Everyone in the room blinked at her. "So?"  
  
"That means were not suppose to open any presents up."  
  
"Look little Miss Angel. No one cares." Cye replied. "Close your eyes."  
  
Mina did so and Heero came up behind her and put a blind fold on her eyes.  
  
"Hey! I have my eyes close." she protested.  
  
"Just in case, boss." Heero explained.  
  
Rowen pointed at the door. "All right forward march."  
  
  
  
They all walked down the hall and Rowen answered the calls since Mina couldn't see the talk button on the phone.  
  
"Who's this Stacey girl? And why is she bitching about she wants her car and her man back?"  
  
Brock decided to inform Rowen on that. "Oh Mina pulled a little joke on a caller and Sage is her man, I guess."  
  
Sage folded his arms. "I dumped her a looooooooooonnng time ago."  
  
"Okay. We're here." Heero pulled off the blind fold.  
  
Mina rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Okay where is it?"  
  
Cye pointed forward. "You see that little silver thing in front of you."  
  
Mina looked at what was in front of her and started jumping up and down. "Oh a car! You guys got me a car. And a its a Porsche! Thank you." Cye tossed her the keys and she ran over to it. "All right! I'll be back!" She jumped in the car and started it up.  
  
"Wait!" Brock ran over there. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Mina looked up at him. "I would, but I really don't know you that well. How about this though: I'll go out with you on New Years' and well see what happens?"  
  
Brock shrugged. "That'll work. Have fun."  
  
Mina closed the door and sped off.  
  
Cye looked at Heero. "She still had the headset on, didn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep!" he then started walking towards his own car, a Ferrari. "I'll follow her."  
  
Rowen jumped in the passenger seat and Cye and Brock jumped in the back. Sage had gotten on his motorcycle.  
  
"Let's all follow her." Cye offered. "So I can get my headset back. That thing was seven hundred dollars."  
  
Sage looked at Cye. "Is money the only thing you care about?"  
  
"No, sea creatures. Can't never forget the sea creatures."  
  
"Right, of course, can't forget them." Sage sped off following the Porsche with Heero not to far behind.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, nothing went wrong except for Sage, but hey that's his problem. I know all about Sage's real personality and how he's terrified of girls/women. If you haven't noticed everyone's a little out of character. Well at least we all know Cye still cares for his little fish friends. About one more chapter and its all over! Now you cry. Its not Christmas anymore. 


	10. From Dating & Stalking to Partying & Dri...

A/N: I so waited forever to finish this story. Guess the shock that its finally finish hit me too. Hope you like it Myst-lady. I might do something special just for you. Just got to get around to doing it and planning it and plotting it and thinking about it and...the point has been given. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
New Years' eve was one of the nights that everyone just had to party on. And that's just exactly what Mina was getting ready to do.  
  
Well, that's what she was trying to do. Just one little thing that was in her way to actually doing that. Cye wanted to go on the air on New Years' Eve and even though she had permission to run around town and act like a nut, she had to wear the headset. She had to answer the phone calls and no matter how drunk she got she had to stay on the air 'til the clock struck midnight and the new year began.  
  
Mina then smiled, it wasn't going to be as bad as Christmas Eve when she got pulled over by the cops for speeding. She giggled as remember what had happen. They pulled her over and when they saw who she was started freaking out and asking her all these questions and for autographs. Heero and Sage somehow popped up and shot them. She then shook her head. Heero was starting to rub off on Sage. That didn't make her life easy.  
  
With a shrugged she entered the radio station and walked into Cye's office.  
  
"Well?" She started.  
  
Cye started laughing and turned around in the leather chair. "Ahh Ms. Aino, I see you have discovered my lair." He pointed at her, in which she blinked at him, and continued. "It is now time for you to DIE! Muwahahahahahaha!"  
  
Mina looked off to the side out the window and started whistling. She stopped at the same time Cye stopped laughing and looked back at him. "So, are you quite done acting like a weirdo?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am." He nodded and pulled out the headset. He handed it her and stood up. "Have fun."  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Mina questioned.  
  
Cye turned to her. "Its New Years' Eve and my house is finishes. I'm having a party. I'll see ya later. Or would you like to come?"  
  
"I'll come later. I still have that date with...with...Brock."  
  
Cye shrugged and walked out of his office. "See ya then."  
  
Mina followed him out of the office, putting the headset on as she did. "I still don't get it. Why do I have to be on the air?"  
  
"People will be listening to this station and lots of people call and that means more money for us. Plus I want you announce the party at my house. I'm charging admission." He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "This is the address."  
  
Mina shook her head. "Cye, Cye, Cye. Always with the money."  
  
"Money makes the world go round and makes me happy. It makes you happy, doesn't  
  
it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Sex is a nice alternative." Rowen joined in, coming up from behind. "But then, I guess you wouldn't know that Mina."  
  
"Shut-up. I happen to be saving myself for that special one."  
  
Both Rowen and Cye eyed each other. "Right, of course." they finally replied.  
  
"So Mina, are you going to Cye's big party?" Rowen asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, after my date with...with Brock. Mental note: Remember name."  
  
Cye and Rowen chuckled as they continued down the hall.  
  
"Oh here." Cye pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Mina. "I hope you have a lovely time."  
  
"Do I have to be on the air when I'm on my date?" She asked adding a whine to it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But what if we go to the movies? I can't sit there and answer calls while watching the movie."  
  
"Who said you can't?" Cye simply replied.  
  
Mina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh I don't know maybe that little film strip before the movie starts. Its says: Please turn all pagers and cell phones off and reframe from talking during the movie."  
  
Rowen started laughing. "You actually remember what that little thing says. I ignore that thing completely."  
  
Mina cast evil looks at both of them. "This will ruin my date and you know it."  
  
"Its for the children." Cye lied.  
  
"It is not." Mina snapped back.  
  
"Okay, its for the sea creatures of the world."  
  
"That's a lie." Mina replied.  
  
Cye looked at her with a genuine look of innocence. "No really it is. I love all sea creatures. Just think of them and you'll change you mind."  
  
Mina stopped and closed her eyes. "Thinking....thinking...thinking of the sea creatures." her eyes snapped open and she shook her sadly. "No that didn't help. Why can't Rowen do it?"  
  
Rowen held up a little headset and put it on. "Rowen is doing it." He explained. "But I'm not going on a date, so this really won't ruin my night. It'll actually attract a lot of women."  
  
Mina only sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."  
  
Cye hugged her. "I knew you would." He let her go and they continued down the hall.  
  
  
  
Brock entered the radio station. He was said to meet Mina here. She said that Heero refuse to let anyone ever, and he meant EVER know where she lived, so he had to meet her here.  
  
He was cruising down the hall when a hand reached out and pulled him into the nearby closet. There was lots of yelps and screams before he was pushed back out with his tie undone and his shirt pulled open. A wire was now connected to him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he demanded looking at the wire on his shirt.  
  
Heero exited the closet. "Just doing my job."  
  
"Aren't you like off for the night?"  
  
Heero blinked. "I'm never off." he pulled a radio out of his pants pocket and pressed it. "Talk into the wire."  
  
Brock didn't listen. "NO! What the hell are you doing?" a clicking noise was heard from behind and a cool metal tip was push against the side of his head. Without turning around Brock lifted the wire and put it near his mouth. "HOW'S THIS!?"  
  
The gun was removed quickly and a yelp followed that. "Dammit don't talk so loud when the mikes that close to your mouth." Sage ordered, wiggling his finger in his ear. "That hurt."  
  
Brock tapped his finger impatiently. "Don't you two have lives?"  
  
They looked at one another. "Mina's working tonight, so we're working tonight." Sage explained dully. "Cye's orders. We don't get paid for two months if we don't follow her around tonight."  
  
"I happen to need my money." Heero added.  
  
They heard three familiar voices coming down the hall and Heero and Sage jumped inside the closet. "Don't tell her we're following you."  
  
Brock rebutted his shirt and sighed. "I think dating her is going to be a problem. I hate to see when we have..." he didn't finish due the noise of a gun clocking in the closet. "Nevermind."  
  
Mina, Cye, and Rowen all came into view and waved at Brock.  
  
"Hey!" He greeted. Rowen and Cye waved and kept walking.  
  
"Have fun Mina." Rowen said.  
  
"Thanks. You too." She called. She smiled at Brock and then pointed at his tie. "What happen to your tie?"  
  
"Ugh...I was running late." He lied. "Well come on."  
  
They started out of the station and Heero and Sage quietly followed them.  
  
"I haven't seen Heero or Sage all day. Wonder where they are." She pondered outloud.  
  
"Oh well...there around." Brock assured nervously. That gun was in his back and he didn't want to make any sudden movements. "So whose car are we taking? Mine...OR YOURS!?"  
  
Mina blinked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Brock gestured behind him with his eyes. Mina slowly looked behind him and didn't see anything. "What?"  
  
Brock turned around and blinked. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh well we're taking mine. I'm sure your car is nice, but well I want to drive."  
  
Brock agreed with no hesitation. He was still nervous and wanted to know where those two disappeared. They arrived at Mina's car she opened the doors. "So, where are we going Brock?"  
  
Brock got in the car buckled up. Mina was still standing outside the car adjusting the headset. She finally got in the car and Brock explained the date plan. "I figured we could go to the movies and then to grab a bite to eat."  
  
'Oh no, I feared that would be apart of the plan.' Mina smiled. 'What am I going to do now?'  
  
Mina started the car up and turned it to her station. "I think it works." She heard her own voice on the radio and nodded. "Cool."  
  
Brock looked at her then at the radio. "You're on the air?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Yeah. Cye's orders."  
  
"Cye orders a lot of people around."  
  
"Yeah and he's the really sweet, sensitive one too." She replied. "Ahh well." She took a deep breath. "If anyone is even listening tonight. I'm Mina Aino and its New Years' Eve and I'm still working."  
  
Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Are you on?" Rowen asked on the other line.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh okay. I'll take over in two hours. Then we'll switch back okay."  
  
"Okay." She hung up and the other cell phone rang. The one meant for the callers. "Hello?"  
  
"I can't believe you're working."  
  
"I can't believe I'm only going thirty-five miles an hour." Mina exclaimed. She pushed on the gas and it jumped up to fifty. "That's better. So what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tai and I just wanted to wish you a happy new year and ask you a question. What's the perfect new years gift for a friend that you want to be more that a friend?"  
  
Mina pondered that. "Kiss her."  
  
"Kiss her?"  
  
"Yeah and buy her a car." She laughed.  
  
"I'm sixteen."  
  
"Oh well flowers work too."  
  
"All right. Thanks Mina." They hung up.  
  
"Hey Brock where are we going?"  
  
"Oh the movie theater at the mall."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got there and Brock started looking around for any site of Sage or Heero. He didn't see them and took a breath of relief. Maybe they weren't following them after all. How could he enjoy a nice evening with someone following him with guns.  
  
He paid for the tickets and entered the theater. Mina had stayed out the theater to answer some callers questions.  
  
"Hey, Mina this is Tenchi, long time no call, huh?"  
  
Mina stared at the wall. "Yeah, whatever. What's the problem?"  
  
"Gee, have you ever been haunted by ghost?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Mina shook her head and then relies that he couldn't see her. "No, no I've never been haunted by ghost. Why?"  
  
"Well, remember when Heero killed my little problem. Well now their dead and fighting over me. There's no way to escape them now. I'm taking a shower. There in the shower fighting while I'm trying to bath. I'm at school. There fighting in the classroom. And the worst thing is I'm the only one that can see them, so everyone thinks I've snapped."  
  
"Yeah, I think you've snapped too. Have you ever considered therapy?. They help people WAY better than I do."  
  
"Well, actually no. No I've never did consider that. Thanks."  
  
Mina smiled. "No problem. Good luck with that."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mina hung up the phone and right before she entered the theater it rang. "Hello!"  
  
"Are you snapping at me?"  
  
Mina's eyes widen. "MOM!?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been trying to get in touch with you for four months now. Where the hell have you been? Are you too busy with you're little radio show to even call your parents?"  
  
Mina only blinked. "I didn't think you actually cared."  
  
"WHAT!? How dare you say I didn't care. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Mina started making a sound like a fish out of water. "Can you yell at me later?"  
  
"No, I'm going to yell at you now!"  
  
Mina pulled the phone off her ear and let her mother continue yelling. Out of habit she would reply to her mother with a 'yes mom' and 'uh-huh' and like always her mother would think she was actually listening.  
  
Inside the theater Brock was already seated and comfortable. Good thing they had came early.  
  
"Hey what are we watching, Heero?" Sage asked.  
  
Brock's eyes widen and he turned around quickly. Sure enough Sage and Heero were three rows behind them. They had popcorn, soda, and their guns all with them. Sage had his feet propped on the seat in front of him and Heero had his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Brock turned back around and just stared blankly at the screen which was still blank. "How'd...how'd they..."  
  
"Heero knows and sees all." Sage yelled to Brock.  
  
Brock didn't turn around. He only nodded dumbly. Maybe Mina would see them and make them go away.  
  
That was not the case, Mina didn't enter the theater until the lights went off and it was too dark to see anyone. She had found Brock though and they were watching the movie peacefully. That was till the phone went off. She had found the vibrate button but this was still going to be a pain in the ass.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered into the phone.  
  
"Yes." The person the other line said. "Mina, can I give a shout out?"  
  
"Go ahead." Mina rushed.  
  
"I just want the world to know that this is Gabby and I want to say hi to all my friends: Judy, Sandy, Brad...." Mina dropped the phone on her lap and let the person continue talking. She didn't feel like listening to that person.  
  
Brock felt someone kicked the back of his seat and he turned around just the slightest and saw that Heero and Sage moved right behind them. He gulped and was about to tap Mina, but Heero flashed him the gun. And shook his head real slow.  
  
Mina suddenly got up and walked out of the theater leaving Brock with the two crazy men.  
  
"She's real busy with the radio show and all. You'll have to excuse her." Sage apologies on her behave.  
  
"Yeah I know." Brock replied silently.  
  
"Turn around. Just pretend we're not here."  
  
  
  
Outside the theater, Mina yawned as she listen to this person's problem. "You don't think you could call a shrink or perhaps a mental institution to help you with this problem. I'm kinda busy at the moment."  
  
"Oh but your the only person that can help me." they replied.  
  
"No, no." Mina shook her head lightly. "I'm not the only person that can help you. Tons of people can help you. I mean I can ask a total stranger to help you."  
  
That's just what she did. "Hey." She stopped a young woman with red hair that was accompanied by a guy with blue hair.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, if your head happen to get stuck in-between a fence, how do you think you would get it out?" Mina asked.  
  
The girl blinked at her. "Hey are you Mina Aino?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! I'm Jesse." She pointed at herself then at the boy. "That's James."  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you now about the question?"  
  
Jesse crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'll only help you on one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You go out with me!" James exclaimed, only to be whacked with a purse by Jesse.  
  
"That's not it, but its now apart of my demand. You go out with him and you get me a date with your bodyguard."  
  
"And if I do this you will answer this question?" Mina clarified. Jesse nodded. "Deal."  
  
"You have to go out with me now!" James explained.  
  
"Yeah and your bodyguard better be here."  
  
"He's in the theater." Mina lied not knowing how much truth there was to that. "The question."  
  
"Oh simple. Turn you head in a 180 degree angle and then pull with a mighty force. If that doesn't work scream fire and someone will call the fire department to help you." Jesse explained.  
  
"See?" Mina said into the phone. "I'm not the only person that can help you."  
  
"OH thank you." The phone hung up and Mina walked back into the theater with her two new companions with her.  
  
Jesse spotted Sage, even though Mina didn't see her spot Sage and sat right next to him. She hugged him and he would have asked her what the hell she was doing, but kept quiet.  
  
Mina looked at her watch then back at the movie. 'I wonder what we're watching.' She questioned while staring at the movie. She had missed half the movie or well most of the movie. The movie then ended and the people started getting up.  
  
Sage and Heero ran out of the theater and Jesse was still holding onto Sage and he had to drag her to get out before Mina and Brock got up.  
  
Brock finally noticed James on Mina's left. "Hey! What are you doing here!?"  
  
James stood up and pointed at Brock. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Mina jumped up and over the seat. "What a great movie that was? I'll be outside." She ran out of the theater.  
  
Brock and James glared at each other, but ran right after her.  
  
  
  
"Why!?" Sage cried. "Why won't you let me go?"  
  
"Oh I thought she was lying. Oh your mine forever."  
  
Heero growled and pulled out his gun. "Forever it is."  
  
Jesse's pupils got really small and then there was a bang.  
  
"Thank you, Heero." Sage exclaimed. He pulled off his blood shirt leaving the under one and they walked to Heero's car. "So where are they going next?"  
  
"I hope its Cye's party. I want to do something in the computer room."  
  
"I hope its Cye's party too. Then we're free and won't have to follow her around anymore."  
  
  
  
Mina came outside just seconds after Heero and Sage walked off and looked down. Jesse was dead. "Wow. Oh well. Ugh...Jesse's dead everyone." Mina said into the headset. She looked at her watch and pulled out her phone. After a few rings Rowen picked up. "Its your turn."  
  
"Okay. Did you have fun?" Rowen was heard laughing after that.  
  
"No, I was in the movie theater. I knew that was going to happen. Dammit and someone is dead. Ewe its starting to smell." Mina walked away from the dead body. "Now take your turn. I need freedom."  
  
"All right. See ya later." Rowen hung up.  
  
"All right. Rowen's taking over, so I'll see you folks later." She turned the headset off and walked towards her car. Sometime not too long after her Brock and James came out. James stopped and saw Jesse and cried. Brock didn't give a damn and went to Mina's car.  
  
She started the car after asking Brock where they were going and he told them to some fancy restaurant. She drove there going at a nice speed of sixty five to seventy and made it with both of them still alive.  
  
Brock was about to have a heart attack and he looked at Mina, who didn't look fazed at all. He thought on the bright side of this. Maybe in her haste she lost her two crazy bodyguards.  
  
They entered the restaurant and Brock got everything in order and the waiter showed them to their table. Brock was scanning the area in search of Heero or Sage and when he didn't see them he leaned in and gestured for Mina to do the same.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Heero and Sage are following us."  
  
"You just found that out. Whoa, I knew that since we left the station."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well first off: Its Heero; I mean come on, he doesn't even want people to say their my number one fan, so do you really think he would let me go on a date with a fan of mine. As for Sage, Cye's rule strongly states that: When I'm working, he's working. I happen to be working tonight." She gestured to the headset around her neck, "So of course he's working."  
  
Brock nodded understanding. "Are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"About what?" Mina questioned confused, with a perplexed expression.  
  
Brock just waved away the subject and picked up his menu. "So what shall it be?"  
  
Mina was looking at menu as well, when Brock decided to lower his. He was smiling and it soon disappeared when he saw Heero and Sage reading over Mina's shoulder. She seemed to not noticed them, or she did noticed them there and just didn't care.  
  
Brock had a lump in his throat and slapped himself on the forehead. 'Crap, they heard me tell her. Ahh, damn, I forgot about that stupid mike on me.'  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sage asked, looking at Brock.  
  
Mina finally looked up. First she glanced behind her then looked at Brock. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Brock growled.  
  
"What happen to secrets?" Sage blurted out. "You weren't suppose to tell we were following you guys."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes in complete annoyance and frustration. "I already knew." she scowled.  
  
"That's besides the fact. We figured you knew, but he wasn't suppose to tell you."  
  
Brock jumped out of his chair when he saw what Heero was doing behind Sage. "Ugh...Mina, its been a lovely evening and maybe we could do this another time." He gave a quick bow and zoomed out of the restaurant.  
  
Sage blinked, Mina had her mouth hung open and Heero looked up from wiping the tomato sauce off his gun. "What's up with him?"  
  
Mina hung her head down. "Thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
"You are very welcome." Sage replied, grinning. "But why are you thanking us?"  
  
Mina stood up. "I guess we should just go to Cye's party now."  
  
"Finally." Sage sighed in relief. "I thought we wouldn't never go."  
  
The three walked out of the restaurant. "I wonder how Brock is going to get home?" Mina pondered, scanning the parking lot.  
  
"Did you see the way he was running?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"Oh, well, let's go."  
  
  
  
At Cye's brand new mansion, he was just having so much fun. He looked at all the people here and then at the laundry basket full of money. "I'm good."  
  
Rowen past by and looked at the basket then at Cye. "You charged the people?"  
  
"I told you I would."  
  
"What made them come if they had to pay?"  
  
"Oh that's the easy part. I promised free drinks, food, dancing, swimming, tons of games, and you."  
  
Rowen's eyebrow rose. "I didn't catch that last one."  
  
"I said I promised them you." Cye repeated.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"'Cause Mina might not be here tonight." Cye explained. "Say, whose suppose to be on the air, you or her?"  
  
"She is, but she didn't pick up her phone when I called. Probably left it in her car." Rowen quickly explained. "I'll be dancing if you need me."  
  
Cye caught up to Rowen. "Yeah, I do need you. Get back on the air and I'll car our little host."  
  
Rowen groan in agitation. "Okay, fine, I'll go, but only 'cause your my friend." He fixed the headset and walked off. "I'm back! La la la!" He said 'la' seven more times then actually started answering calls.  
  
Cye walked to other way towards his office.  
  
"Hi, you're on the air." Rowen started. "Questions, comments, suicidal proposition, or threat?"  
  
"Ugh...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The person screamed and hung up.  
  
"Hmm? Strange."  
  
The last three members of this little group entered the large mansion. They, of course, didn't have to pay.  
  
"I'm free!" Sage cheered. "Free!"  
  
"What do you mean you're free?" Mina asked.  
  
He turned to her still as happy as can be. "Well, you see, now that were here, I don't have to follow you around anymore. There are enough guards and cameras in this place that NO ONE could even get next to you without anyone seeing."  
  
"Oh. And all these guards and cameras are watching me?"  
  
"No. Its just you're always going to be in view of either one or the other. So I shall see you around." he gave a salute and walked off.  
  
Mina shrugged it off and continued walking. She turned looking for Heero only to find him gone too. "Ahh, Heero's gone too."  
  
"Mina! Mina Aino!" Rowen called, making his way to her. "Why didn't you pick up your phone? Are you deliberately avoiding me?"  
  
"Huh?" was the only reply he got out of Mina. "You called me?" She pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at it. "That's odd, its turned off." She turned it on and it went off again. "The battery must be dead. So what did you want?"  
  
"Its your turn to go on the air." Rowen explained. "Hurry up. There's this girl waiting for me and I promised her I'd come back soon." He glanced at his watch. "And I told her that an hour ago."  
  
"Okay, okay." Mina adjusted the headset and turned it on. "There."  
  
Rowen smiled, patted Mina on the shoulder, and ran off. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Mina replied, grim. The other phone Mina had started ringing and she figured the people must have heard her. "Hello."  
  
  
  
Cye ran out onto the balcony and started scanning the area. "Where is she? I saw her on the camera; now where is she?" he continued scanning and gave up. "Dammit. I'm gonna need help." He returned back inside the house; past a bunch of people and returned to the security office. "I don't see her."  
  
"Well, sir, she's on camera number eight, so that means she somewhere near the pool area. Here, take this." The guard handed Cye a radio. "We'll radio you if you get warm."  
  
"Okay." Cye ran out of the room again.  
  
  
  
Rowen had ran into Sage and both of the young men were now staring at the liquid bar deciding a very important decision.  
  
"To drink; or not to drink. That is the question." Rowen stated.  
  
Sage eyed him out of his visible eye. "Its New Years' Eve, let's get drunk."  
  
Rowen snatched up and shot glass and gulped down the liquid in. "Okay." He agreed once he was finished.  
  
"I think I'll drink something else." Sage grabbed another, much bigger glass and took a sip.  
  
Rowen continued with the shot glasses, and Sage drank on his. They were still at this when a bunch of girls ran up to them and started screaming.  
  
"I hope its cause I'm getting drunk that I'm seeing double of everyone or is that many girls really right there?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Ro, there's no way in hell your drunk from shooting down four glasses of Jack." Sage reposed. "Drink a few more then ask me again."  
  
Rowen nodded and did just that ignoring the girls behind him.  
  
"Rowen, are you suppose to be getting drunk?" Mina asked, leaning into view. "I mean you are still kind of working."  
  
Rowen shook his head. "No, no, no. I don't know. What was the question? I think its twenty." he babbled.  
  
Mina blinked and ordered a drink.  
  
"What about you?" Sage asked, leaning into view. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Its just a margarita."  
  
"I say no more."  
  
The three of them were pretty quiet and they each were getting very drunk. After another two hours sitting there, although each one of them did walk off and come back in that time. Rowen had went from drinking shot glasses of Jack Daniel's to drinking a few margaritas and something else then wandered off saying something about how he wish the world was still round. Sage said he going to follow him, but end up just sitting down in the seat Rowen was in and watched the people walk by. Mina was still answering calls, so she wasn't nearly as drunk as Rowen. Sage had a high tolerance to alcohol so he still was sober.  
  
"AH HA!" Cye shouted, proudly. "I found you!"  
  
Mina turned around in her chair. "Hi, Cye!" She waved at him like a little kid. She may not have been as drunk as Rowen, but she was drunk none the less.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Cye questioned. She gave him a strong nod then giggled.  
  
"She has a very low tolerance to alcohol." Sage noted. "Must make mental note to never let her get drunk again."  
  
Cye sat down next to Sage. "You know your off."  
  
Sage nodded. "Yeah we kinda ran into each over here. Rowen wobbled off and I should probably go find him. He drank too much in this past hour."  
  
"Yeah well we need to find him anyways. The countdown is about to begin."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sage looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Let's get to it."  
  
"I'll find him. I'll radio the security office and they'll help me." He showed him the radio in his hand. "As for you, take our little friend here to the balcony and stop by the computer room and pick up Heero. I think he's tapping into government files again."  
  
"Call if you need help."  
  
"Sure." Cye ran off into the crowd and vanished from Sage's site.  
  
After about two minutes Sage decided he should get going and turned to grab Mina, who hugged him.  
  
"I love you." she babbled. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"No." He replied flatly. "Now come on."  
  
He started walking with Mina still hugging him.  
  
"I love you, you love me..." Mina sang.  
  
"Please," Sage begged. "Sing anything, but that."  
  
"Are we going go get married?"  
  
"No. How about you marry Cye?" he stopped when they reached some stairs. "Turn around and walk."  
  
Mina turned around and looked at the stairs in awe. "Its the stairway to heaven." Even in her drunken state she ran up them with excellent control and balance. "And all this time I thought I was going to hell!"  
  
Sage walked up the steps and shook his head. "If you believed you were going to hell then keep believing that."  
  
Mina turned around and smiled at him goofy. "I see three of you! Hi Sages."  
  
Sage just ignored that and continued into the house. "Come on, I can't leave you alone like this, someone might take away the one thing you treasure so much."  
  
Mina looked up him in interest. "What's that?"  
  
"Your virginity."  
  
Mina shook her head wildly and then started nodding. She ran ahead and stopped and pointed at Sage demandingly. "I want you to unvirginties me!"  
  
A few passing bystanders turned in shock when the blond woman yelled her statement. Sage blinked in shock and had his mouth hung open.  
  
"Mina, you don't yell those kinds of things in public. And no I will not take your virginity away."  
  
"But...but...b-bu-bu-buppy...buddy." she was doing this with a look of awe in her eyes and amusement. She finally snapped back and finished what she had to say. "You said you were going to unvirginties me! Now do it!"  
  
"NO! Get someone else to do that! How about Heero? He'll probably do it. No wait, he wouldn't, okay Rowen, he'll do it. No he's too drunk. Cye! He'll do it."  
  
A random guy walked by and smiled. "I'll do it."  
  
Sage pulled out his gun and pointed at the guy. "Nobody asked you! Go away! This is private conversation."  
  
Mina smiled at the guy. "Really?"  
  
The guy smile widen and he nodded. "Sure. In fact, I'll be glad to do it."  
  
Mina looked at Sage. "Look, look, Sage, he'll do it, can he do it?" she started bouncing up and down pointing at the guy eagerly, but on her last one fell down and landed on her butt. "Ow...owie...oh...ohie..." She continued to babble like that for sometime.  
  
Sage took this time to clock his gun back and aim it at the man. "How fast can you run?"  
  
The young man blinked. "Ugh...pretty fast."  
  
Sage grinned. "That's great, if I was you I'd get to running if I didn't want to die."  
  
He caught on quick and ran down the steps into the party.  
  
"Wow," Sage said astonished. "he can run pretty fast."  
  
"OHIO!" Mina exclaimed, while throwing her arms in the air. She lost her balance and fell on her back, giggling the whole time. "Orange!"  
  
"Mina, get up." Sage demanded.  
  
"Ooooooooo..pen." Mina continued to babble.  
  
With a sigh and then a shrug, Sage grabbed Mina by the back collar of her shirt and dragged her down the hall.  
  
"OoooooGRE!"  
  
"Please stop that."  
  
"Oooo...KAY!" she cheered. Sage rolled his eyes and let her go. She jumped to her feet and smiled. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"  
  
"Try saying that when your sober." Sage dared.  
  
Mina blinked. "I will," she put on a straight face or tried to, but end up going into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You did a great job. Now to find Heero."  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my HEEEERO!" Mina sang.  
  
Sage shook his head. "Oh God...she didn't go there."  
  
Heero took this time to run out of the computer room and started looking around frantically. "Where is she? How did she find me here?"  
  
"Who the hell are you talking about?" Sage demanded.  
  
Heero glanced around. "Relena isn't here?"  
  
Sage shook his head and cocked an eyebrow. "No." he answered flatly.  
  
"And everything I would like to be?" Mina continued sing in the background.  
  
"Its just Mina, she's drunk and singing." Sage explained.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll be in here if y-"  
  
Sage tapped his watch. "Midnight is on its way in five minutes, Cye wants us all on the balcony."  
  
"I can fly higher than an eeeeeeeeaagle!" Mina started spinning around in circles, "for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings!"  
  
"Mina, stop spinning, you'll get sick." Sage ordered.  
  
"Spinning is sooooooooooo....oooo," Mina stopped and smiled at him goofy. She then looked at Heero. "Your hair is brown."  
  
Heero looked up a his bangs and then back at her. "So?"  
  
"Its not normal." She replied. She grabbed a handful of her own hair and forcefully grabbed Sage's hair and pulled him low enough for Heero to see. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeee?"  
  
"Ow...ow...let's go-Mina release my hair. Please let go." Sage pleaded, while trying to pull her hand off his head.  
  
"I don't know if you know this or not, boss," Heero started, "But you don't see too many blondes walking around."  
  
"HEY! What's that suppose to mean!?" Sage shouted. "Are you trying to say-- OW! Will you let go of my hair, Mina!?"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow and decided to help Sage get free. Once that was done he started talking. "Boss, aren't you still on the air?"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes upward and started think and for that one shining moment she actually looked sober. Her eyes then went wide and she opened her mouth and gasped. "Oh well." she shot out with shrug and smiling.  
  
"Oh well what?" Both men questioned.  
  
Mina shrugged again and chuckled. "You....see..." She laughed again. "I...think...I lost...that...seven hundred dollar headset Cye brought me." She then couldn't stop laughing and slid on the floor while doing that. "He's...going...to...kill...me!"  
  
Sage and Heero stared at her with mouth's hung open and faces completely filled with surprise. "You lost it!?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Yes." she started to whimper lightly. "I'm going to die! I don't want to die!"  
  
Sage blinked a few times at the crying woman then turned to Heero. "Hey, is it part of our job to protect her from Cye?"  
  
"I don't know, I was going to ask you."  
  
"Well, let's not say anything unless he ask. Got it?"  
  
"I'm not going to die?" Mina questioned, looking at them hopefully.  
  
"If he doesn't notice you want." Sage replied. "Now come on." He pulled her to her feet and they started for the balcony.  
  
Cye and Rowen where standing near the balcony looking at the stage where some guy offered to sing on and was doing a pretty good job. He was getting ready for the big countdown that was about to take place in a couple of minutes.  
  
Cye looked at his watch, "Where are they?"  
  
"Right behind you..." Rowen answered and waved.  
  
Cye turned around and saw Sage, Heero, and Mina walking up to them.  
  
"Oh, you found him and she's still drunk." was the first thing Cye said.  
  
"Hiiiiiii, Rowen!" Mina greeted.  
  
"Hiiiii, Mina." He replied right back.  
  
The three sober people only blinked at ignored both of them.  
  
"So what took you so long?" Cye asked.  
  
"Well, Mina and I had a deep personal conversation about me taking away her virginity, and then I had to threaten a passing bystander who offered to do the job, and then she started singing." Sage explained flatly.  
  
"Psst, hey," Mina nudge Rowen in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her.  
  
"Psst, hey?" she continued.  
  
"Psst, what?" Rowen replied.  
  
"Sage and me are getting married."  
  
"Really!?" Rowen exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. I'm getting married to...to...to..hmm?" he scratched his head for a second and thought on it. "I'm getting married to...no one."  
  
"Ahh, that's okay, you can marry me and Sage." Mina offered.  
  
Sage looked over there when he heard his name. Heero and Cye both looked out of curiosity.  
  
"Did you just offer Rowen the chance to marry you and Sage?" Cye questioned, grinning.  
  
"Don't you say anymore." Sage warned.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't." Cye replied, still grinning. "I'll just think it. Oh by the way, Mina did you lose this?" He held up the headset and its attachment.  
  
Mina yelped and jumped behind Rowen. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded, curling behind Rowen so Cye couldn't see her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just glad I found it. Here put it on." He handed it to her and she cautiously reached out and grabbed it, waiting for Cye to attack her. "Rahh!"  
  
"AHH!" Mina started to run, but ended up very dizzy and fell back into Cye's arms, who was by now laughing at the blond.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured. She nodded dumbly and stood up. "Put the set on, you're not done till midnight strikes."  
  
"And midnight is ten seconds away." Heero explained.  
  
"Yay!" Mina cheered.  
  
"TEN!" Everyone called out, but those too drunk to say anything.  
  
"NINE....EIGHT....SEVEN....SIX...."  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up." Rowen called out, hunching over.  
  
"FIVE...FOUR....THREE....TWO.....ONE...."  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
"There goes my insides!" Rowen exclaimed leaning over the railing. Lots of hurling noises was heard following that.  
  
"Ewe..." Mina muttered. "Okay, I can do it! Yep, yep, yeppy, yuppy."  
  
"Mina, sign off already." Cye ordered.  
  
"All right. This is Mina Aino, signing off, and wishing you all a happy night year and other good stuff like that." Her eyes were beginning to droop and she shook her head. "I go nite nite now."  
  
She fell back into Sage and caught her. "What a New Years' Eve this was." Sage muttered.  
  
"I hear you there. Every being so busy as they were, I mange to get some very import government files that are going to get us a lot of money that we'll probably need for the year ahead." Heero explained.  
  
"Can I go to bed now!?" Rowen asked, looking up.  
  
"Sure come on." Sage answered. He scooped up the passed out Mina and Heero and Cye swung Rowen's arms around their shoulders and that's how our little group went into the house.  
  
A/N: And this concludes the final chapter in this story. Will there be a sequel? I don't know. Will there be something else? I don't know that either? Am I not the biggest procrastinator around? Yes, yes I am. Well that's it. See ya in another one of my stories. 


End file.
